


Game, set and match, Wimbledon!

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Brighton - Freeform, Emotional Sex, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Movie References, Sexy Times, Sports, Tennis AU, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Izzy, 21 year old twins, had been playing tennis since either could walk and hold up a racket.<br/>The Lightwood family had been a known name in the business for decades, their grandparen's and parent‘s prized winners and now retired coaches to the twins.<br/>Their plan: to win Wimbledon!</p><p>And maybe stumbling along other famous tennis players along the way... like the american tennis star Magnus Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is room 1221. MY room 1221.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, movies will be the death of me!! *le sigh* (sorrynotsorry)
> 
> Hello lovelies and welcome to this story!
> 
> I was watching this old movie, Wimbledon, the one with Kirsten Dunst and Paul Bettany the other day (wow, the movie is 12 years old, 12 YEARS!) and then this idea hit me.  
> Like... images of Alec in tennis gear, white polos and shorts, hitting balls on a red field.  
> That was the start of the idea for the story and here we are.  
> I will forever have fantasies about Aec in white tennis clothes (thanks to my dear sister who talked me into this!!)
> 
> I never played tennis, just tried it once, so forgive me for getting stuff wrong. I'm using bits of the movie to help me with the plot and am looking up stuff to get the sports references right but bear with me if it's not 100% accurate :D
> 
> Well, enjoy this story, it's my vacation gift for you, before I'll leave on a road tripn for 10 days in one week.  
> Let's cross out finger's I can finish the piece until then like I planned! :)
> 
> Have fun and feel free to leave me comments! xxx
> 
> *Credits to the people who own the movie, from which I used a few lines here and there. I just love this movie so much.

Backhand, forehand, backhand, forehand.  
Hit it as strong as you can, backhand, forehand.  
Now a slice and you got this, matchball.  
You got this, just one more, concentrate. You got this, Lightwood. One more!  
YES!  
Game set and match, Lightwood!  
You got it! You won Wimbledon!  
You’re the best player! This is it!

*****

„Alec, did you hear what I just said? Alec!“

 

Alec teared his gaze away from the match that was playing on TV in the background of the country club’s dining room and looked at his mother sitting across from him.

„No, sorry Mum“, he admitted and took a sip from his soda, shooting the match that was played a last glance. Wimbledon, 1998. Robert Lightwood.

„Focus, this is important. Your training needs more cardio sessions, your leg work is lacking speed“, Maryse Lightwood said while showing a scale to him and Alec nodded absently.  


„Yeah, okay, I’ll adapt my sessions. Uhm, anything else we need to discuss? I wanted to meet up with Jace and train“, he said.   
Maryse narrowed her eyes, then she sighed.  


„No, we’ll talk about this later, you’re too distracted anyway. We’ll see each other tonight, dinner with your agent, don’t forget it. I’ll send a driver to pick you up.“  
Alec nodded as he stood up from the table.

„I could drive myself“, he offered, but Maryse waved her hand.

„No, you’ll get picked up. Isabelle too.“

„Right, I’m off then.“

„Look out for your backhand and your leg work“, she shouted after him as he rushed out to get his gear from his locker.

 

Alec jogged down the way towards the tennis court of the club with his bag around his shoulders as he passed his sister.  
She was chatting with her friend and training buddy, Lydia Branwell, as they made their way back towards the houses with their gear, rackets and bags.

She smiled at him and padded his arm as he passed them.

„Jace is already waiting, you’re late“, she smirked and Alec rolled his eyes.

„I know...“

„Try to be on time tonight, or Mum will definitely kill you before season training has even started!“, Izzy shouted after him but he didn’t answer.

 

Jace was practicing his serve when Alec reached the field and dropped his bag at the benches.

„You’re late, again“, Jace mocked him with a raised eyebrow.

„Sorry, I got held back by dear Madam Coach. She tried to tell me about new tactics and how to customize training. The season hasn’t even started yet and she’s already on me.“

„Well, she just wants you to win. Anyway, up for a match now?”  
Alec grinned.

„Hit it, Wayland.“

 

_________

  
  
„Alec, nice to see you again, looking good“, Raphael Santiago, his PR agent greeted him after he kissed Izzy’s cheek and shook Alec’s hand firmly.

„Thanks, you too“, he smiled as he sat down next to Izzy at their table. Maryse took place opposite of him, so did Raphael.  
Robert, their father was not present as he still worked at the Club.  
It was not unusual.

„I see Wimbledon will be your stage this year then! So, Maryse, I send you details for the new contract...“, Raphael turned towards Alec’s mother and started talking about business and commercial deals.  
Alec was glad their mother managed most of their contracts, so he and Izzy had more time for training as they were both qualified for Wimbledon.  


Since long ago, the Lightwood family had been in the tennis business with passion, force and a winning strike.  
Alec’s great grandfather had won Wimbledon 3 times alongside many other competitions, just like Alec’s parents, who were both retired coaches now.

Maryse Lightwood was training the twins, Alec and Izzy while Robert, their father was a coach in the country club they were all members of.  
Their youngest son, Max, was still in school, attending a boarding school and therefore not as occupied with the whole training as his older siblings, but it was all settled that he would be playing full time too when he finished his education.

Alec and Izzy had started playing tennis as soon as they’d been able too hold a racket by themselves and had been training hard ever since.  
With Maryse as their coach, the training was strict and hard but both wanted to make the dream perfect:  
Winning Wimbledon.

 

The new season was about to begin this year, and Alec was training as often as he could with his training buddy Jace Wayland, his best friend since his early school days.  
They were equally good, and had yet to compete against each other on the real field at a tournament, but both had sworn their friendship would last longer than a winning season.

Alec was glad to have Jace as a friend beside him when he won his first competitions, the Lightwood name a big pressure on both of the twins.  
Alec and Izzy were used to being in the spotlight with the press, but Alec rather stayed in the background and was glad Jace covered for him more than often.  
He just didn’t like the attention on him for anything else than his play, but the media was trying to associate him with the ‘burden of the Lightwood heritage’ as they called it and tried to get as many information on his personal life as they could.

 

Izzy, his twin sister, was also his greatest support and she handled the press around them both with an ease that made Alec proud.

She was the fiercest player in the women’s team, her forehand hard to catch and even Alec had to admit, she was the best. They had been training together since forever, and Alec was proud to watch Izzy grow into one of the best female player there had ever been.

They were very close, and Alec knew she always had his back, same as he had hers. When it came to tennis, the two of them were quite competitive.  
Of course, males and females weren’t competing against each other in official matches, but Alec and Izzy had played a lot against each other over the years, the last game just two weeks ago.

After their official announcement for Wimbledon, Jace had suggested a match between the siblings, to test their ability before the real deal.  
With Jace as the umpire, Izzy had beaten Alec and was teasing him about it endlessly since then.

 

“Alec, when does the official training and the matches start then?”, Raphael asked him with eager eyes as they ate desert.  


“It starts in one week. I’ll be staying in Brighton for the rest of the week until we drive to London. Working on my term paper and getting  in  shape, mostly”, Alec explained and Maryse nodded proudly.  


“He’s doing great with his education and the training alongside. Kent’s proud to have him on their team for the yearly competition just after the winter semester”, she said and smiled.

“Sounds wonderful. Izzy, what about you, anything planned yet?”  
Izzy grinned and shook her head.

“Not yet, but I’m deciding on universities after Wimbledon. Got some great offers, but I haven’t decided anything yet.”

“Great, really great. Right, so I’m sending you more details for the Nike deal then, and we’ll settle it after the whole kerfuffle is over and you both got your head clear, yeah?” Raphael suggested when they had finished and waved for the waiter to get the bill.  


“It was delightful, give my regards to Robert, will you”, Raphael said his goodbye to them as they stepped outside the restaurant.  


“Yes, have a good evening, Raphael”, Maryse said, then their driver arrived and drove them back to the hotel.

“Night, mum, I’ll call you when I’m back in Brighton tomorrow”, Alec said as he reached his room for the night, kissing his sister and mother goodbye.  


“Drive safely.”

 

_____________  


 

**One week later.**

  
Alec had gotten back from his morning run with Jace and was preparing some breakfast in the kitchen while watching TV.  
He was still in Brighton, trying to enjoy the time before the tournament would start with a workout with Jace and training with Izzy.  
It was their ritual to stay in the coast town before such big matches.

There was a report on the tennis team from the USA streaming, the player who would be competing in Wimbledon and Alec listened intently while chopping some fruit. He wasn’t really interested in the other teams that much, only studying their tactics as his opponents before his matches, but somehow this time it caught his attention.

“So, Magnus, you’ve won the New York Champions Cup last year, and got 4th place in the Australian Opens. What’s your view on Wimbledon this year? Who’s gonna be your hardest competitor?”, the reporter asked as the camera switched to the tennis player being interviewed.  


Alec stopped cutting the fruit and stared at the screen, fascinated by the guy sitting in front of the camera.  
He had never seen anyone looking so... _breathtaking_ before. 

The player wore a bright red tunic, his hair spiked up and  _glitter_ around his eyes.  
With other words, he looked  _amazing_ .

“Well, I’d say Peter Colt is on my list but the top would definitely be Jace Wayland and Alexander Lightwood. I watched Lightwood’s match from the French Open’s last year and his backhand is really impressive. Fascinating charisma on the field, the guy”, Magnus answered with a smirk.  


“Oh yes, Lightwood is expected to get far in this tournament. We’re delighted to see you two competing against each other and wish you the very best then. This was Jake Hammond with Magnus Bane and we’ll see you on the field.”

“Thank you.”, the player smiled and winked at the camera.  


 

Magnus Bane.  


Alec was sure to remember the name.

 

Alec slowly chewed some orange slices as he watched them show videos of the guy playing from the last season. He was deeply impressed by the strong serve and precise hits this guy easily let lose but his attention was interrupted when his phone rang next to him, forcing him to look away.  
It was Izzy.

“Hey, what’s up?”, he answered, turning the TV off and moving over to the couch in the living room. He flopped down and relaxed against the back pillows.

“Just wanted to ask if you’re up for a gym session later? Lydia already went back to London, so I could use some company”, Izzy asked. Alec glanced at the clock, then he nodded.

“Sure, when?”

“One hour? Meet me in front of the gym?”  


“I’ll be there. See you”, he said, then he hung up and went looking for his gym equipment. 

He had already packed for Wimbledon, since he was driving to London on the next day with Izzy.

 

They both bought flats in Brighton after winning a big competition two years ago, to spend some time away in between the season and when Alec had no school. Studying in Kent had been his choice since he was near the Country Club this way, where he spent most of his free time training with Jace, who studied alongside him.

Izzy was officially still living near London with their parents but would be moving when she decided on which university she would attend.

 

When Alec reached the gym, Izzy was already waiting for him, smirking.

“Wow, you made it on time! Ready to work out?”, she winked at him and they both got a locker and met again in front of the treadmills. They started with a light warmup, running track for about 15 minutes.  
After a few minutes, Alec waved for Izzys attention and she raised her eyebrows.

“Hey, you ever heard of Magnus Bane?”, Alec asked her as they continued running next to each other, and Izzy nodded.

“Yeah, he’s on the US team, got quite far in the Australian Opens. Lydia is a big fan and showed me some reports. Great serve and an amazing forehand. Why?”, she raised an eyebrow at Alec. 

“Looking for a new arch enemy?”, she joked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“No, I saw a report about him earlier. He’s playing Wimbledon as well. Said I’m on his top list of competitors.”  
Izzy laughed.

“Oh that could get interesting! I watched some of his games with Lydia, he’s really good!”

“Better than me?”

“Could be. Even Jace said so, you should definitely watch out for him”, she teased and winked as she stopped the treadmill and took a sip from her drink.

“Noted. Wanna do legs next?”

“Sure. Mum said you lack speed and need more leg cardio, right?”, she nudged his side and Alec cringed.

“Yeah, how d’you know?” Izzy smirked as they made their way over to the benches with the heavy wieghts.

“I beat you, did you forget? Even a snail could have outrun you.”  
Alec groaned and pointed towards the bench,

“Well, you can officially torture me with her blessing now.”  


“Can’t wait! Positon, Lightwood, give me 30 squats!”

 

_____________

  
  
“Hello Mr. Lightwood, welcome to the Dorchester. Your room is on the top floor, number 1221. Great view” the receptionist told Alec as she handed him his key.  
He smiled politely and moved towards the elevator with his two bags around his shoulders and one in his hand.

His mother had suggested he’d get someone to carry his bags for him, but Alec never liked the idea of showing off, so he insisted on carrying his own gear.

Being back in London always felt a little weird, since Alec was more used to the quiet town at the coast or his university, where no one really disturbed him or Jace that much.  
They knew his name and that he played, but everyone was busy with their own studies which had been exactly why Alec chose Kent.

Playing Wimbledon in London was an honor, but Alec tried to keep it as casual as he could with the hotel and his rituals.  
He just didn’t like the spotlight at all.  
His mother had made the reservation for him tough, insisting on him getting a hotel near the training park, so the Dorchester would be his home for the next two weeks.  
Maryse was currently with Izzy, as her training had started a day earlier than Alec’s, so he checked in by himself, and he would meet Jace later on the court for a training session.  
His frst game would be in two days.

 

Wandering through the floor with the key in his hand, Alec soon found the room and showed himself inside. He inhaled sharply at what was in front of him.

A wide living room space with two couches, a large table in front of a big window which obviously lead to a balcony, a door to his right and one on his left which suddenly opened, making him jump in surprise.

Alec’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he found himself staring at a topless guy coming out of the what it seemed like bedroom, stopping in his way, equally surprised by Alec.

“Well, they didn’t lie about the view”, Alec mumbled to himself, and his face went bright red as the other guy grinned at him, tilting his head just slightly.

“Can I help you?”, he asked with an amused voice.  


Alec swallowed and nearly dropped one of his bags when finally realized who was standing in front of him.

Magnus Bane.  
Topless, with his hair still wet and a total mess.

“I, uhm... they gave me the key to room 1221”, he offered and Magnus was still grinning, raising an eyebrow.  


“This is room 1221.  _My_ room 1221.” Alec nodded and pointed at the door.  


“Right, uhm... obviously. I’m just gonna... go back down to the reception and... thank them for this horrible mistake then”, he stuttered.  
Magnus reached for the shirt that was hanging over the back of the couch, shrugging it on and smiled.

“Okay, bye then”, he laughed and winked at Alec, who was already backing away.

“Yeah, uhm... I mean yes, goodbye, and may I say good body? Luck! Oh, shit! I meant... shit! ”, Alec swallowed, his face bright red. He turned around and reached for the door next to him, but he stopped dead when found himself looking inside a kitchen, hearing Magnus chuckle behind his back.   
Alec slowly breathed in, trying to calm his nerves, then he turned around.  


“Lovely kitchen”, he mumbled, and Magnus pointed to his left.

“This way, and don’t get lost, that would be a shame”, he grinned.  
Alec nodded and left the room as fast as he could. He stopped outside for a moment, grumbling.

“Fan-tas-tic.”

 

Magnus strolled back to the bedroom inside the room, smiling to himself.

 

 


	2. Alec. Alec Lightwood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet again after the mistake with the hotel room.  
> How will the first matches of the tournament turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I really like this all so far!  
> Hello again, I hope you're having a great time reading this like I have writing it!
> 
> I'm putting in some more scenes from the movie, but the story will turn out a bit different of course.  
> Just you wait and see ;)  
> Enjoy! xx

After a meeting with Maryse to talk some training tactics over and a quick breakfast with Izzy, Alec was practicing his serve at a field, hitting balls to knock down empty ball containers placed on the other side of the net.   
Jace was giving interviews that morning, and they had their fair share of training the day before, after that horrible embarrassing encounter with Magnus in his hotel room.

Alec had found his real room after that, a small but nice room just like Maryse knew he would like.

 

So today, Alec was training on his own when suddenly a ball hit one of his targets from the side.   
Alec looked up in surprise, to find Magnus walking over to him with an amused grin on his face.   
He was in sports gear, but his hair was spiked up again, and Alec was sure he was wearing a bit of eyeliner.

“Hey, stranger”, he greeted Alec and winked at him.

“Sorry, wrong court”, he added with a smirk. “Already forgot me?”

Alec snapped out of his daze and grinned back, swinging his racket.

“No, you’re the guy with the nice kitchen. Magnus Bane, right?”, he asked and held out his hand.

“I see you did your research. Nice to meet you..?”, he said with a raised eyebrow as he took the extended hand.  


“Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

“Hm, hello Alec Alec Lightwood. Short for Alexander, I presume?” Alec nodded.

“Yeah, but only my Mum uses that name, mostly when she’s angry at me.” Magnus laughed, which made Alec grin even more.

“But it’s such a great name, Alexander. Sounds strong, tall, just the way a good player like you should be adressed.”   
He winked at Alec, then he pointed towards the targets.  


“Serve training?”

“Yeah, my training buddy, Jace Wayland once had the idea for this. Nice shot by the way”, Alec added. “Five pounds you won’t hit it again.”

“Ah, testing the enemy, are we”, Magnus grinned but instantly got in position.   
He threw the ball, hit and knocked the target off the court.   
Alec whistled impressed.   


“Ten dollar you won’t hit two in a row”, Magnus bet and Alec shrugged.  


“You underestimate me”, he said, took aim and hit one of the containers. Aimed again, and hit another.

“Nice one, you’re in good shape”, Magnus complimented him and Alec raised an eyebrow.  


“Hit one with a slice serve and I’ll buy you fish and chips from the best place in town”, Alec suggested and Magnus tilted his head.

“Brits and their beloved fish and chips... okay then, just you wait and see”, he answered and took aim.   
He threw the ball higher that time and hit it with so much strength, the target flew against the wall behind the net.

“Wow, nice, fish and chips that is then”, Alec admitted, impressed by Magnus accurancy.

“Oh, you just wanted to see me in action, finding out how to beat me, don’t lie”, Magnus teased and Alec held up his hands.

“I would never do that”, he laughed and Magnus crossed his arms as Alec aimed again, throwing the ball high.  


“If you hit this one, I’ll sleep with you”, he teased, Alec’s eyes widened as he hit the ball and it flew over the court and hit one of the court attendants standing near the entrance. 

Alec help up his hand apologetically, cursing under his breath as the guy glowered at him from the distance, then turned away. 

Alec swallowed as he looked back at Magnus a little shocked.   
The other player was grinning wildly at him.  


“Don’t let yourself get distracted by a little  _flirting,_ darling _._ Gotta go now, see you around”, he winked at Alec, then he casually walked back to his bench, grabbed his bag and left the court.  
Alec could only stare after him, his mouth suddenly very dry.

 

Alec met Jace for lunch and told him about Magnus and the little battle they had.   
He purposely left out the part where Magnus thew him off with his comment.

“Huh, sounds like a strong competitor to me”, Jace shrugged as he took the last bite of his sandwich.  


“Yeah, his serve was amazing. Strong and totally on point”, Alec indulged and Jace raised an eyebrow.  


“Something else about him?”, he grinned at Alec, whose cheek went red.  


“What? No.”  
Jace laughed and padded his shoulder.

“Aw, come on, admit it. You totally have a crush on him!” Alec rolled his eyes as he took the first bite, pointing his fork at Jace.

“I don’t even know him. I just.. value his talent.”

“Yeah, call it that if you want to. Training at 3 later? You’ve got your first match tomorrow, right?”, Jace asked as he stood up and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, Mum’s going to practice tactic. When’s your first match?”

“Wednesday. Are you up for a run tomorrow morning then, to clear your head before the game?”

“Sure. See you then”, Alec answered as Jace waved at him and left the table.  


 

Training was hard on Alec that afternoon.   
Maryse made him practice until she was satisfied with his serve and his forehand, hitting the balls at the right angle to let them fly curves, nearly unable to catch.   
Four hours of training later, Maryse nodded at him pleased.

“Right, we’re done for today, I’ll see you tomorrow at 8 at breakfast. Try to get some good rest”, she said and Alec nodded, grabbing his bag. He was ready to start a winning strike.   
He was ready to take on Wimbledon.

 

Alec got up at half past 5 the next day, changed into his running gear and met up with Jace at 6 to go for a run.  
They made their way through the park next to the stadiums, stopped to sign some autographs and reached the hotel just in time to get ready for breakfast.

When Alec was at the buffet, filling his plate with fruit he spotted Magnus sitting at a table with two other players.   
As he passed the table, Magnus waved at him with a smirk.

“First game today?” he asked and Alec stopped and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Good luck then, don’t let yourself get _distracted_ ”, Magnus winked and Alec swallowed.

“Thanks, uhm, you too.”

He had checked the time table with the matches the evening before, and noticed Magnus had a game around the same time as Alec. He was a bit sad, not being able to watch him play but quickly focused back on his own game and went through statistics again before bed.

Maryse was sitting with Izzy at their table when Alec joined them and set down his plate.

“How are you feeling today?”, Maryse asked and Alec smiled.

“Like I can beat anyone”, he beamed and Maryse nodded.

“Slept well?”, Izzy asked him, slowly eating her yoghurt with cereal. Her own game the day before had been successful, and she had today off for training.   
The next game would be two days later.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Got my head in the game. You gonna watch?”, he asked as he started chewing the melon and strawberries from his plate.  


“I’ve got training, but I’ll try to make it to the end of the second half, I promise. Who did you talk to earlier?”, she asked with a knowing eyebrow after Maryse had stood up to talk to some other coaches at the next table.

Alec nearly choked on his food and looked at her with a surprised look.

“Uh.. no one?” Izzy gave him a pointed look.

“Right. That’s Magnus Bane, isn’t it?”, she raised her eyebrow in the direction of Magnus now empty table.

Alec shrugged.

“I... met him at training yesterday. He’s nice.”   
She raised her eyebrow.

“He’s nice, I see. Anything you want to get off your chest?”, she asked but Alec quickly shook his head.

“No. I’m concentrating on my game.”

“Okay, well good luck then. Gotta go now, training starts soon. I’ll see you after your game”, she said, placed a light kiss to his cheek then she said goodbye to Maryse and left.   
Maryse sat down next to Alec again.  


“I’ll talk to the press now, I’ll see you at the court in half an hour.”

“Yeah, see you.”

 

_____________

  
  
  
The game was going strong for Alec, he was in the lead and it seemed like time was standing still. He was hitting the balls easily, his competitor without a chance and it looked like this would be over soon. Then his competitor made a mistake. Match ball for Alec.   
He closed his eyes for a few second’s concentrating on what he had practised, Maryse words in his head, then he threw the ball high, hit it as strong as he could and sent it over the net.

 

Jace jumped on Alec as he entered the backstage locker and padded his shoulder a few times.

“Nice game, Lightwood! What was that last serve, a slice? Since when do you handle matchballs with a slice?”, he asked as they made their way to Alec’s locker.   
He shrugged as he changed his shirt.  


“I had a feeling he wouldn’t sense that and it worked. Though mum will be furious, it’s not the tactic we trained”, he added but Jace shook his head.

“Who cares, you won! Celebrating tonight?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll text you, gotta to do press now, see you later, okay?”

Alec made his way towards the press room, where he gave a quick interview with Maryse next to him, then he headed towards his room to get his well deserved shower and evening off.

  
When he stepped out, he saw a message on his voice mail.   
While he got dressed, he listened to it and stopped when he heard the voice.   


“Hi Alexander, congratulations, nice game, somehow I knew that last shot... Listen, I thought maybe you’re free tonight, you wanted to buy those famous fish and chips for me as I recall? How about 7 o’ clock in front of room 1221?  _My_ room 1221?”

Alec’s eyes widened as he remembered, he had totally forgotten to look how Magnus game went.   
He glanced at his watch, to see it was nearly half past 6 and quickly texted Jace.  


To: Jace W – 6.23PM  
Hey gotta cancel tonight, already got plans. See you tomorrow for an early run at 6?

 

He got the reply as he finished dressing after a quick shower.

 

From: Jace W. – 6.35PM  
Already got plans? Sounds cryptic... does it involve a certain someone who also won his game today? Early run for sure

 

To: Jace W. – 6.40PM  
Shut up. See you tomorrow

 

From: Jace W. 6.45PM  
No distractions during the tournament!

 

Alec left his room with a grin on his face and made his way up to the top  floor, stopping in front of room 1221.   
He knocked after inhaling once, and smiled as Magnus opened the door.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a matching blue jacket and tight black trousers. His hair was spiked up to an elegant wave and his eyes were lined with dark black eyeshadow. With other words, he looked mesmerising, and Alec swallowed nervously.

“Hello Alexander. You look... dashing. Wanna come in?”, he suggested and opened the door a little wider for Alec to step inside.   
Alec run a hand through his hair as he passed Magnus who shut the door behind Alec.

“Congratulations on your win”, Magnus said as he walked past Alec to fill two glasses with champagne.   
He smiled as he passed one to Alec and winked.   
Alec took the glass with a smile and nodded.  


“You too, congratulations.” They toasted and sipped on the alcohol, Magnus leaning on a chair while Alec shifted from one foot to another.

“So, what place is it where we can get the fish and chips you mentioned down at the court?”, Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow and Alec swallowed, strangely nervous just by Magnus presence.

“Uhm, it’s in Kensington road, not far from here. Just a small place I used to go to with my siblings when we lived in London.”

“I see, lead the way then. I’m looking forward to hear more about those siblings of yours.”

 

 


	3. That’s a very intriguing question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training continues, and Alec tries not to get distracted too much.  
> He meets Magnus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, the story continues! 
> 
> I still love writing this and adding pieces of the movie, and I hope you do as well :)
> 
> Enjoy ;)  
> xx

„Wait, you only started playing at 10 years old? Are you serious?“, Alec exclaimed after he finished his chips and Magnus laughed and shrugged.

„Yeah, well, seemed like I had a lot of talent and the coach from my school let me try out, then they saw my potential and supported me.“

„I can’t believe you. 10 years!“   
Magnus grinned proudly and took the last sip from his drink.  


„What can I say, the tennis god must have blessed me. But tell me about your life, heir to the Lightwood tennis heritage. I read about your parents when I was younger, excellent players. Your mother is training you, right?” Alec nodded.

“Me and my sister, Izzy. It’s hard, but she knows what to teach us to win.”

“Right. Must be quite the pressure to have this whole generation thing behind you”, Magnus pointed out but Alec shrugged.

“Tennis has been my whole life, I know nothing else and I love the sport.”

 

Alec insisted to pay, as he had lost the bet with the targets at training and they made their way back to the hotel.   
With each step he felt himself getting more nervous as he remembered the teasing words Magnus had used to get him distracted. Stopping in front of Alec’s room, Magnus leaned against the wall with a smirk.

“Can I ask you something?”, he said and Alec nodded while he unlocked the door with nervous shaking hands..

“Where do you come down on the whole ‘fooling around before a match’ issue?”, Magnus asked honestly, never losing eye contact.   
Alec swallowed.  


“Uhm, well, that’s a very intriguing question”, he stuttered,  his thoughts racing.   
He wasn’t out, but still here he was, standing with Magnus after a date.   
It had been a date, right? He even paid their food .   
Magnus narrowed his eyes slightly  when he saw Alec fighting his thoughts.

“I think a little fooling around can be really good for your game, you know. It helps you relax”, he added.

Alec finally opened the door but stayed exactly where he was, staring at Magnus. His throat was suddenly really dry and his nerves were about to explode.

“Uhm, I’m not sure I’ve done enough research to have a definite opinion”, he managed to say, hoping Magnus would get the hint.   
Magnus raised an eyebrow, at Alec.  


“That’s very sad”, he said , never leaving eye contact and Alec  nervously  ran a hand through his hair.  


“Yeah but, uhm.. well don’t get me wrong I”, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his voice.   
“I’m very interested in doing the necessary research”, he said and held his breath after the last word, watching Magnus face for a reaction.    


The other guy broke out into a grin as he pushed himself away from the wall and took a step forward, closing the space between them. 

“Well, how about we do the.. research.. together then?”, he asked with a smirk, his face now only inches away from Alec’s, totally invading his private space.   
Alec nodded slightly, since his mind wasn’t working clear anymore.  


“Yeah..”, he mumbled  while continuing to nod , then Magnus pushed past him into the room.   
Alec inhaled a few times, trying to calm his breathing when Magnus called his name.   
He took a step inside and closed the door behind them.

 

They were on the bed, Alec leaned back against the headboard and Magnus was sitting in his lap, cupping Alec’s face and kissing him.   
Alec’s mind was near a short-circuit the way Magnus felt pressed against him, kissing him deep and demanding, and Alec loved it, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

His hands were on Magnus thighs, slowly stroking up and down while Magnus moved to grab Alec’s neck and started scraping his hair.   
A low moan escaped Alec’s throat caused by Magnus actions and Magnus chuckled against his lips, their foreheads pressed together.

When they moved back to catch their breath, Alec smiled with his eyes still closed, totally lost in the moment.

“Magnus”, he breathed, his eyes still closed, as he felt Magnus lean back a bit.

“No one can know about this”, he said and opened his eyes to look at Magnus who smirked at him with glistening eyes.

“Oh, that’s a shame, I was planning on doing a full press conference, announcing this filthy affair of ours”, Magnus chuckled but laughed as Alec nudged his side playfully.  


“I mean it!  It’s b ecause of my mum and.. well everyone else. I’m not..”, he started but Magnus held is finger up in front of Alec’s mouth and winked at him.

“I understand, and I respect that. It’s all about fun and relaxing, right?”, he said as he reached for Alec’s cheek.   
Alec nodded with a smile, feeling light-weighted about Magnus reaction.

“Yeah, right.”

 

________

 

 

Alec and Jace were playing at the training court the next day, while Maryse watched them intently. She shook her head when Alec missed yet another of Jace’s serves and waved him over.   
She was looking furious with her hands on her hips.

“Alexander, what the hell is going on with you? Get your head in the game, will you? You got your next match tomorrow, you have to concentrate. Take a break, I’m going over to Isabelle’s training for now. Meet me in the hotel lobby later, we’re gonna go through tactics again before the afternoon practice. Focus!”, she scolded him, then she turned around and walked away.

Jace came over to the benches and narrowed his eyes at Alec.

“Bro, what’s going on? You’re way too distracted today. Is everything okay?”, he asked but Alec only shrugged as he took a large sip from his water bottle.

After the routine run that morning they had started early practice after breakfast, but Jace was right. Alec was distracted.  
He was thinking about the night before, which made him nervous after all, even though they had agreed it was just fun, but it kept distracting him. And he was also nervous about Jace next competitor.   
It was Magnus.  
And Alec hadn’t told Jace about their evening together.

 

Jace had won his game the day before, and his next match would start an hour before Alec’s on the next day, so he wouldn’t be able to watch.   
Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Magnus before the game either, so all those thoughts messed with his concentration.

“I just.. I’m trying, okay?”, he snapped and Jace held up his hands.  


“Woah, okay,  don’t let your grumpy mood out on me. Let’s do some one-shots then”, he suggested and Alec nodded, trying to get his head back to what he was supposed to do.

 

After the training he went to his hotel room to get some rest, and got up to meet with his mother after some time of even more overthinking.  
He found her in the lobby, talking to another coach and she said her goodbye when he approached her.

“Alec, how are you feeling?”, she asked him and he shrugged at her.

“I’m good, where do you want to go to?”, he asked and she narrowed her eyes slightly but kept her head high.

“We’re going down to the court, we can go over tactics there too. Are you more concentrated now?”

“Yes. I promise”, he added when he saw her stern look.   
When he followed her, he pushed all the thoughts aside and focused.

 

Maryse made him work on his technique for an hour and talked to him about tactics for another hour, then she dismissed him to get rest before the match in the morning.   
Alec passed Jace on his way back to the hotel and nodded at his friend.

“Good luck tomorrow”, he said and padded Jace shoulder.  
Jace winked at him with a smirk.

“You too, see you after the game!”, he called, but Alec stopped him, and Jace gave him a confused look.  


“Can.. can we talk for a second?”,  Alec asked with an unsure  look around him and Jace furrowed his brow.  


“Sure, what’s up? Everything okay?”, he asked as Alec pulled him aside, so no one was watching or overhearing them.   
Jace shook his head at him.  


“Alec, are you okay? Is it the game tomorrow,  are you that nervous? ”, he pressed but Alec shook his head.

“No… no not really. Look, I know your match tomorrow is against Magnus Bane”, he started and Jace raised an eyebrow.  


“Yeah, so? I know that too, come on Alec, what’s this about? What’s going on?”   
Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, and nodded.  


“I hooked up with him”, he admitted and waited for Jace reaction.   
The latter gaped at Alec with wide eyes.  


“You.. and him?  _Seriously_? ”, he asked in disbelief and Alec nodded slowly,  unsure about Jace's look, but then Jace whistled through his teeth and Alec looked at him confused.

“Alec Lightwood, you really are a piece of work! You actually hooked up with a **competitor** , inbetween matches at _Wimbledon_?”, Jace chuckled and Alec’s cheeks  instantly heated up, and he looked to his feet, embarrassed.  


“I, uhm..”, he stuttered but Jace padded his shoulder.

“Bro, don’t worry. I trust you, to know what you’re doing, but why are you telling me this? Is it because I play against him tomorrow?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Well, yeah. You know I’m behind you but.. well now you know”, he shrugged.   
Jace broke out in laughter, nudging Alec’s side.

“Of course I know that you pillock. Don’t worry about stuff like this and focus on your own game?”, Jace asked and Alec nodded with a smile, relief flooding him.

“I will. I just felt like.. I had to tell you. You know I’ll always support you. Thanks.”

“Oh thank me after I beat your new lover and you have to make him _happy_ again ”, he joked and Alec inhaled sharply, punching Jace shoulder, his cheeks flaming red.

“He’s not my…”, he called after Jace who was already walking away laughing.  


“Yeah, right. See you tomorrow morning, 6 AM.”, he waved at Alec, who grumbled, then grabbed his bag and made his way back to his hotel room.

 

_________

 

Alec hit his match ball hard and let the ball fly a nice curve over the court into his opponents field.   
The guy reached out and tried to catch it, but he failed and went flying to the ground from the force of his sprint while Alec cheered and the umpire announced his win.   


The two players exchnged a polite handshake as Alec stepped back to to his bench and glanced up to the audience rank.

He could make out Izzy standing up there, and she was clapping and cheering with a giant smile, Maryse right next to her with a proud look, but Jace was nowhere to be seen.   
His stomach dropped a little and Alec had a strange feeling in his gut when he packed his gear and made his way backstage.   
Maryse met him at the entrance to the press room and nodded at him with a proud smile while Izzy hugged Alec tightly.

“Great match, I’m so proud of you!”, she exclaimed and Maryse hugged him next.  


“Good work!  W e’ll do the press now”, she asked but Alec looked at the both of them.  


“How did Jace match go?”, he asked and Izzy frowned a bit.  


“He lost, 30 to 40, 3rd matchball for Bane. It really was a thrilling match though, but in the end, Magnus was able to turn it to his advantage. Jace went straight back to the hotel”, she explained and Alec nodded as Maryse pulled him with her.  


“You can talk to him later, come on now, the press is waiting”, she said and he let her guide him into the tiny room packed with people, flashlights from cameras going off. He smiled as he took a seat next to Maryse.

 

 

 

“Alec, you just won your third game in a row in this new season, what does the winning strike feel like?”, one reporter asked and Alec grinned.

“It’s great to be on the court and show what I trained so hard for the last months, but don’t jinx it”, he joked and everyone laughed.  


“Alec, your parent’s won Wimbledon a few times before you and it looks like you are stepping into their footsteps, congratulations on that. What are your plans for the future with the sport? Are you gonna start coaching like they do?”, one guy asked and Alec looked over to his mother.

“Well, the tournament only just started and I plan to play for a little longer than just this season, so I can’t actually tell you my plans for now. Just that I want to win this, then you can ask me again”, he nodded.   
A woman held up her hand and stood up.  


“What are you thinking about your next opponent?”, she asked and Alec furrowed his brow.  


“I haven’t looked it up yet, to be honest”, he answered and another guy held up his hand.  


“It’s gonna be the upcoming star from the United States, Magnus Bane. He beat your training buddy Jace Wayland in the game that was held simultaneously to yours earlier”, he stated and Alec raised his eyebrows.   
He would play against Magnus.  


“ U hm..”, he started but another reporter stood up  interrupting him before he could gather his thoughts .  


“Bane won Wimbledon two years ago, and got fourth in the Australian opens last year. What are your thoughts on the upcoming match?”, he said but Maryse held up her hand.

“As Alec said, he didn’t know about his opponent until now, so please, no questions about the next match today”, she said with a firm voice.   
The reporter shrugged and nodded.  


“Very well,  then what is your opinion on Mr. Bane overall? I’m sure you heard about him  and his play  before”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yes, of course I did. Well, I think he will be a tough opponent, but I will do my best to beat him and win the match”, he answered. Maryse held up her hand again as she placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“That’s it for now, any other questions will be answered by me in a later interview. Alec needs to rest after this win and will have to get prepared for the match in three days. He will be available for another interview tomorrow. Thank you.”

She guided Alec backstage again where Izzy was waiting with Alec’s bag, smiling. 

“Thanks. I’ll go to my room now, I need some rest”, he said as he swung it over his shulder and Maryse touched his elbow.

“Yes but you need to attend an event tonight, Raphael set you up. You can celebrate your win there and will meet a few of your new sponsors, some people from Nike. They are looking forward to meet you in person after we signed the contract with Raphael. A car will pick you up at 8”,she stated. Alec nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be there, but I don’t need the car. I can drive myself”, he said and Maryse sighed.

“Fine, but don’t be late. This is important. Izzy will be there too. Now go and take some rest”, she said.

 

Alec dropped his bag in his room, went for the shower and then made his way straight over to Jace room after that. He knocked quietly and smiled sympathetically when Jace opened the room with an exhausted face.

“Hey, I heard it from Izzy”, Alec said as he entered the room after Jace had moved back inside.   
He flopped down on his bed and shrugged.

“Sucks, but he was the better player. I just wanted to escape the press for a while, that’s why I’m hiding in here.”   
Alec nodded as he shifted on his feet at the end of the bed.   
Jace narrowed his eyes, then he sighed.

“Oh, come on, I don’t hold it against you. As I said, he played better than me. It happens”, Jace pointed out and Alec nodded, letting out a small laughter.

“Sorry. It’s just.. weird.”

“Well, you can avenge me in your next match against him, I saw that he's gonna be your competitor”, he smirked and Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’ll try. Listen, I have to go to this event tonight, Raphael set me up, since sponsors are coming. Are you coming too? I know you lost, but it wouldn’t be the same without you there?”, he asked.

“Is Bane coming?”   
Alec remained silent and Jace sighed defeatedly, then he waved his hand in the air.

“I’m only doing this for you”, he said with a raised eyebrow and Alec smiled triumphantly.

“8 o’ clock, I’m driving”, he said as he opened the door to leave.  


“Yeah yeah, whatever”, Jace called after him, but Alec was already sprinting down the hall, back to his room.

 

He took a nap for some time, then another shower and was waiting outside of Jace room in his dark blue suit, he explicitly purchased for such occasions, knocking on the door at 7.40 on the dot.

Jace opened the door with a smirk as he saw Alec.

“Look who showed up on time and dressed up nicely to maybe impress a certain someone”, he joked and Alec punched his shoulder.

“Shut up, I don’t even know if he’ll be there”, Alec said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

Jace only laughed at him as they walked down and outside the hotel.   
They signed a few autographs for waiting fans there, then Alec drove them to the event, which took place at the London Eye.

There were paparazzi and reporters everywhere, cameras going off as they entered the blue carpet and made their way over to where Maryse and Isabelle were waiting and talking to a reporter.  
Izzy smiled and hugged both Alec and Jace tightly, then they posed for a few photos together.   
She smirked at Alec with a knowing look.

“Nice suit Alec, it’s been a while you dressed up for such events. Normally Mum has to force you to wear this, any reason you did it yourself tonight?”, she asked with an amused look after they got past the reporter’s view. Alec fidgeted with his tie and didn’t look at Izzy.   
She laughed and swatted his hands away to correct the knot.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me”, she winked at him and he blushed, rolling his eyes and trying to play it off.

“I don’t know what you mean”, he mumbled but she simply hooked arm in his as they walked towards the cocktail bar.

“You can’t fool me, big bro”, she smiled, each accepting a glass of champagne when Raphael approached them from the side.  


“Alec, Izzy, there you are. I wanted to introduce you to someone, he just signed a contract with me as well,  as in on board with the Nike deal,  you might know him. He’s your next opponent, Alec”, Raphael said as a person stepped beside him, smirking at the twins.  


“Magnus Bane, at your service”, he introduced himself and winked, kissing Izzys hand with a smile.

“Isabelle Lightwood, You can call me Izzy”, she grinned and Magnus nodded, then he turned towards Alec with a raised eyebrow.  


“Alec. Alec Lightwood”, he managed to say, staring at Magnus.  
He was wearing a a dark red silk shirt with a matching blazer over it, his eyes black-rimmed.   
He looked absolutely  _breathtaking._

Magnus smirked even more as he shook Alec’s hand.

“Hello, Alec Alec Lightwood”

 

 


	4. By the sea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a rather unpleasant meeting with Magnsu ex and then.. they flee from the big trouble that is London.  
> The seaside seems to be calling for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies!!  
> Yes, I am still here, I was away on vacation (HAH by the seas!! wonderful sand beach by the north sea!) but now I'm back with 4 days of vacation left until the new school year starts and I'm working full time again.  
> Not sure how much time I'll have then but I will work on this and finish it soon! Only 2 more chapters after all!!
> 
> So, this chapter is something sweet, you get to learn a bit more about Magnus and Alec and I promise, this will warm your heart :)   
> Remember the Brighton scenes in the movie? Yeah well, this is my version.  
> Enjoy xx

Raphael introduced Izzy, Magnus and Alec to their new sponsors and the head from the Nike commercial department, and they talked about the possible plans for their campaign with them for a while.

It all sounded really great, since the campaign was also there to show support with a cooperative charity company who was helping kids getting into sports and supporting education around the globe.  
Alec knew his mother had chosen the twins for the campaign to get them into the spotlight and strengthen their positive image but he also just liked the idea behind it all.   
They promised actual support with the campaign and that the players would be invested with the work as well.

After the official talk, Alec excused himself from the crowd for a while and moved to one of the booths of the Ferris wheel.   
His thoughts were interrupted when someone lightly touched his elbow and he turned to see Magnus standing behind him with a smile on his face.

“Hey stranger, so we meet again”, he grinned and Alec let out a short laugh, fully turning towards Magnus.

“It seems like I have to tell you congratulations”, Alec said and held out his hand to Magnus, who took it and shook it firmly.

“Same to you, nice play out there”, Magnus answered, then he stepped beside Alec and leaned on the handrail, glancing through the glass over the city.

“So.. what do we do now”, Alec asked after a few minutes of silence, and Magnus glanced at him from the side with a raised eyebrow.

“We agreed it was fun”, he said and Alec nodded with a furrowed brow.

“Right. Uhm, so.. we just continue like before?”, he asked, uncertain about what he was really trying to say when suddenly someone cleared their throat. 

Both looked at the person a bit startled, to see it was one of Magnus female team mates.   
Camille Belcourt, as Alec recalled. One of the more aggressive players on the court and arrogant off court. Izzy had told Alec about her a few times, as she clearly disliked the woman’s behavior.   


“Magnus, what’s up, I tried calling you”, she said with an annoyedside look at Alec.   
Alec narrowed his eyes and glanced unsure at Magnus who just gave her a bored expression.  


“So? I told you not to call me”, he answered, clearly annoyed by her presence.   
She pouted her lips as she gave Alec a once over.   
Magnus forced a smile.

“This is Alec Lightwood, one of the top players from Great Britain”, he said and Alec smiled.  


“Hey”, Alec tried and extended his hand but she just gave him a fake smile.  


“I know his sister. Nice, but I beat her in the winning match at the french open last year? And the year before”, she pointed out and Alec forced himself to stay calm.

“Congratulations then”, he answered but his voice was without any nice notes.   
Suddenly Camille grimaced and gave Magnus a disgusted look.  


“Isn’t this your next competitor? Really, Magnus? Did you sunk that low, distracting him to win the game? Wow, what a move”, she deadpanned and Alec’s mouth gaped open to what she just said.   
Next to him, Magnus took a deep breath, then he grabbed the glass in Alec’s hand, took a step forward and poured it down the front of Camille’s dress.

She cried out in horror and started cursing at Magnus while stumbling backwards, as Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand, who was staring at the scene in shock, and pulled him away and out of the booth, back to the main event.  
When they stopped, Alec was still staring at Magnus.

“What... Magnus, what did you just do?!”, he asked with wide eyes but a laugh was already forcing it’s way on his face and he started giggling.   
Magnus turned around to look at Alec, while trying hard not to brake out laughing himself, a huge grin on his face.   
He was still holding Alec’s hand.

“Well, I think I just defended your honor”, he laughed and Alec shook his head, bursting out laughing.  


“And you did a great job!”, he laughed, but suddenly all hell  around them broke lose.

 

Paparazzi came rushing towards them, shouting their names, and without another thought, Alec turned and pulled Magnus behind him, away from the crowd and out onto the street.  
Alec heard his mother calling his name in the back but he kept running, holding Magnus hand tight as they run over the street to where Alec had parked his car.

“Get in!”, he shouted at Magnus, who jumped inside, and with screeching tires, Alec took off.

“I can’t believe you just did that!”, Magnus laughed at Alec who tried to focus on the road and not Magnus hand on his thigh.  


“Well I can’t believe I just did that either”, he grinned and inhaled sharply when Magnus suddenly leaned over and bit his neck.   
Alec nearly veered off the street by the action and after a few seconds, Magnus laughed and leaned back to into his seat.

“Holy shit, Magnus”, Alec cursed, glancing over at the passenger seat.   
Magnus just winked at him.

“Eyes on the road, soldier”, he joked, then he let his head fall back against the seat.

“We got three days before the match”, Magnus suddenly said and looked over at Alec, who glanced at him a bit confused.

“Yeah, so?” Magnus grinned.

“Show me your world, Alexander”, he teased and pointed towards the open road.   
Alec thought for a second, then he grinned.

“Okay. I’ll show you my world”, he grinned and Magnus narrowed his eyes with an amused expression.  


“Are you saying you’re kidnapping me?”, he smirked and Alec raised an eyebrow.  


“You just asked me to”, he pointed out as he took an exit that led out of the city.   
Magnus smiled e v en wider.

“I think I like this version of you”, he said.

 

___________

 

They arrived in Brighton when the sun was setting.  
Alec was driving again after they had switched for some time, and he grinned at how Magnus looked at the seaside next to them with a pleased smile on his face.

“So this is it, my zen zone, as Izzy calls it. The quiet town that is Brighton”, Alec said and Magnus looked at him with such a wide smile, it made Alec’s heart flutter.

“I can feel you belong here, it suits you”, Magnus nodded as Alec slowed down to park the car near the pier.   
They both stretched their tired muscles and discarded their suit jackets on the backseat after getting out of the car.   
Magnus inhaled the fresh air and all Alec could do was stare at Magnus frame in the morning sunlight. 

When he turned, Alec blushed and looked down to is feet, which made Magnus chuckle.

“So, what now?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow. Alec looked up again with still slightly pink cheeks and shrugged.

“Breakfast?”

 

 

Alec led the way to a small little cafe right next to the seafront with a splendid view of the water and smiled at the way Magnus kept staring into the distance in thoughts.   
He ordered two omelets and two cups of black tea, then Alec sat down opposite of Magnus, placing one cup in front of him.

“So you like it?”, he asked while he put milk and sugar into his cup and Magnus tear his gaze from the sea view and nodded.

“It’s so peaceful, I understand why you come here to get rest and recharge.”

Alec shrugged as he took a sip from the hot liquid, while Magnus prepared his own mug.

“It’s always been Izzy’s and my favorite place. Our grandparents lived here after they retired from tennis and we often visited them. When they died, we both bought flats here to come as often as we can. It’s like a second home”, he admitted. Magnus smiled.  


“And what about your parents? Do they come here often?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Alec shook his head nonchalantly.  


“Not really, my Dad is always working at the Country Club outside of London and my Mum stays in London if she’s not in Kent with me. They like the big things, London and well the suburbs there. This is just Izzy’s and my place. And Jace’s, my training buddy. You met him.. well”, Alec chuckled and waved his hand, and Magnus grinned mischievously.  


“Mh, yes I remember. He’s a tough player, got much strength and persistence.”

“What about your parent’s?”, Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Magnus waved his hand.

“Okay, long story short, my mother died in a car accident a few years ago. My Dad still lives in the States, he’s working for Sport’s Authority.”   
Alec frowned a bit and took another sip.  


“He must be proud then?”, he carefully asked and saw the corner of Magnus lips twitch.  


“Yeah, he is.”

 

Their omelets came and they started eating in silence, just stealing quick glances of each other from time to time.  
When they had finished Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus.  


“What was the deal with your team mate yesterday?”, he asked with a curious expression.   
Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.  


“Camille Belcourt. She’s my ex”, Magnus said with a vague gesture of his hand in the air and Alec formed a silent _oh_.   
Magnus seemed to catch his reaction.  


“I’m bisexual”, he said matter-of-factly and Alec looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah I gathered.. no.. that wasn’t.. I didn’t mean”, he tried but shut up to clear his thoughts for a few seconds, holding up his hand.   


“She insulted you because you broke up with her, right?”, he asked and Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yes. I bet you heard about her.. drama.”   
Alec nodded.

“Yeah, Izzy told me about her as well. She doesn’t really like her”, he added with a shrug and Magnus laughed.  


“ S he’s not the only one. Well, I broke up with her cause I don’t need that drama in my life. It just took a bit longer for me to actually see her for who she really is. A bitch”, he sai d and Alec inhaled sharply. 

“Sorry.. to hear that?”, he tried and Magnus winked at him with a smile.  


“It’s okay. I’ve got you now, right?”, he teased and Alec blushed.

 

When they left and Alec moved to pay for his breakfast, Magnus insisted on paying that time and after leaving the cafe, they strolled back to the car, hands casually tangled together. 

“How about a training session?”, Magnus suggested and Alec nodded with a smile.

“Yeah sure, but I have to warn you, I always run 10 miles here”, Alec teased and Magnus rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m scared. What about clothes?”, he asked with a gesture towards their fancy clothes and shiny shoes.

“I’ve got changing clothes at my flat. It’s right around the corner, come on”, he winked at Magnus and showed the way.  
He got the spare key from his landlord, who told him congratulations about his winning, then they made their way up the old stairs to his flat. 

Alec suddenly felt a bit nervous when he opened the door and let Magnus step inside, quickly picking up some scattered paper’s he had left on the floor next to the wardrobe.

“Uhm, sorry it’s not that tidy.. I.. didn’t expect any guests and had no time to clean up before I left for London”, Alec explained as Magnus strolled through the open living room with the kitchen island next to the window and glanced around.   
He stopped in the middle of the room, turned around to Alec and smiled.

“I like it. Feels like home”, he said and Alec let out a slow breath.  


“Well, uhm, make yourself comfortable, I’ll look for the clothes”, he mumbled and then he moved to the bedroom and started going through the closet.   
He found two pairs of his worn out sweatpants and two shirts for them to wear as Magnus leaned against the door frame, watching him.  


“My normal stuff is in Kent, I only took the stuff for Wimbledon with me last week. I hope this is okay”, he shrugged and tossed Magnus the shirt and pants.   


“I’ll live for now”, he winked at Alec and started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his formed chest.   
Alec turned away slightly blushing as he quickly removed his own shirt and pants and changed into the sportswear.   
When he turned around again, Magnus had his hands on his hips, an amused smile on his lips.  


“Shoes?”, he asked and Alec nodded, and pointed towards the living room.  


“I’ve got some chucks and sneakers in the cupboard by the wardro b e. I hope they’ll fit”, he said, then he followed Magnus back to the living room. 

They put on the sneakers and just before Magnus was at the door, he suddenly turned around, grabbed the hem of Alec’s shirt and crashed their lips together in a hefty kiss.   
Alec nearly stumbled over is own feet as he was totally caught by surprise, but then Magnus already moved back with a mischievous grin on his face.  


“You coming?”, he purred as he opened the door and left the flat  and  Alec still standing in the middle of the room with pink cheeks.

 

He locked the door after them, then they started jogging down to the seafront and down the steps to the seaside path.   
Alec looked back over his shoulder towards Magnus with raised eyebrows.

“Why are you running behind me?”, he laughed but Magnus simply grinned.

“I’m just enjoying the view.”

 

They ran along the seafront, and Magnus made a joke by doing a race against an old man on a scooter while Alec stretched his leg, laughing at them both.

Magnus winked at the man when they finally passed Alec and both jogged away laughing.   
When it was lunchtime, they stopped at the Pier and shared a bag of chips while looking out at the sea, and Alec told Magnus stories of his siblings and his game against Izzy before Wimbledon and about his younger brother Max.   
In return, Magnus told Alec more about his father, how he tried to visit him as often as he could and about how he still had a room in the old family house.   
He also told Alec about his mother, how she died and how he had taken an absent from Tennis for a year back then, and how his Dad had helped him to get back to playing.

When they were finished, Alec grabbed Magnus hand and pulled him along, down underneath the pier towards the supports there. He pointed towards one and smiled, as Magnus took a closer look at it.   
There were initials carved in the metal, some already nearly faded.   
Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion and Alec laughed.

“My whole families initials are carved there. It goes way back to the first Lightwood who won Wimbledon. Me and Izzy will carve ours in there for when we’ll win”; Alec explained and Magnus raised an eyebrow.  


“If you’ll beat me”, he pointed out and stepped closer towards Alec, who shook his head with a grin.  


“Just you wait what I have planned for you”, he grinned, then he moved forward and closed the distance between them by kissing Magnus.   


Alec placed his hands on Magnus waist while the other tangled his hands around Alec’s neck, slowly stroking his hair.   
They stayed like that, kissing lazily underneath the Pier, until the water nearly reached their shoes.   
As the sun was already setting, they realized how late it actually was and started jogging back in the direction of Alec’s flat. 

 

About five streets away from their destination, Magnus pointed down to a court underneath the seafront road.

“Look at this”, he exclaimed as he was already jumping down the stairs towards the court.   
Alec hurried after him with a sad smile on his face.

“My grandpa showed me how to hold a racket here”, he said and Magnus looked at him with a surprised face.  


“Really? Wow. Look at it now, that’s a shame. Such a beautiful place by the sea” he noticed and Alec nodded.

“I know. Every time I get here, it gives me the urge to change something. A feeling like this could be a wonderful place again, just like it was when I was younger.”

Magnus slowly walked over to Alec with a stern expression.   
Alec gestured at the court.

“I want to work on this, when my career is over in a few years. I know everyone expects me to continue the Lightwood heritage and become a coach just like my parent’s and their parents before me, but it’s not what I want.” Magnus grabbed his hand and looked at Alec with tender eyes.

“And what do you want to do?”

“I want to work with kids. I know I’ll never have some on my own, because, well.. I’m gay”, he paused for a second and looked down at his feet.  


“I want to help kids, who got astray, who got in trouble and I want them to help them get back to the right path with sports”, he stated. 

Alec looked up again and met Magnus eyes, those filled with so much admiration and love that he swallowed and pressed his lips together.

“It’s a great plan”, Magnus said with a small smile and Alec nodded.  


They stared at each other for a few more seconds, until Alec slowly reached for Magnus cheek, looked into his eyes as he moved closer and then they were kissing again.  


 

It was unhurried, nothing like any kiss they had shared before.   
Sweet and filled with respect and adoration for the other, filled with so many feelings, they both came up for air at the same time, gasping and breathing in the others scent.

“I think we should get back to your flat”, Magnus whispered and Alec nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

 


	5. I still want to win Wimbledon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly it all feels like more.   
> Alec and Magnus share a night and both feel overwhelmed by the feeling for each other.   
> That is, untilthe morning after brings them back to reality in a hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, finally some sexy times!  
> You asked for it, you get it! 
> 
> Actually the amount of sexy times in the movie is a bit.. disturbing. ;D  
> But ah well, if Peter can only play if they get on with it so be it. Though I changed it a bit;P  
> Enjoy!  
> xx

The two guys stumbled into the apartment, continuing kissing after Alec had managed to unlock the door with Magnus sucking at his neck.  
Magnus pushed the door closed with his foot and pressed Alec against it, their lips parting and their breath coming out in short puffs.

It was dark in the flat, just the lights from outside the windows on the street shining through, painting the floor in a low light, illuminating the darkness.   
Alec stared into Magnus eyes, hypnotized by them, his hands resting on Magnus hips.

“Are you sure?”, Magnus asked into the silence, arching one eyebrow just a bit and Alec inhaled deep while nodding.

“Yes. Yes I want this”, he assured Magnus, still staring in this wonderful eyes of his.  
Magnus smiled gently, cupping Alec’s face, then he leaned forward and brushed his mouth over Alecs again, just the slightest hint of pressure behind it and in that moment it felt more intimate than anything ever before.

 

Alec pushed Magnus back just a bit and reached to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one easy swift motion. He leaned back against the door, eyes never leaving Magnus, who did the same with his shirt and let it fall down to the floor.   
Magnus took a step forward again, his hands coming up to Alec’s chest and he scraped his fingernail lightly over his sensitive skin, making Alec shudder and close his eyes. He gasped when he felt Magnus suck at his collarbone, trailing small kisses down his chest as he intertwined their hands. When Magnus straightened his back again Alec pushed away from the door and led Magnus through the apartment to the bedroom, where he turned around again and closed the distance between them, catching Magnus lips in a sweet unhurried kiss.

They continued the soft kiss as Alec reached for Magnus sweatpants, only breaking the kiss for eye contact, waiting for his consent. Magnus nodded so Alec continued to push the pants down slowly, while Magnus reached for Alecs pants in return.   
When they both stepped out of the clothes, their underwear the only remaining piece and Alec kissed Magnus again and smiled against his lips.

Magnus let out a low chuckle when Alec turned them around, guiding Magnus to the bed and slowly pushed him down crawling after him and hovering on his elbows. Magnus looked up to him with dark eyes as Alec was leaning above him, his breathing was coming out short and Magnus reached for his face pulling him down into a kiss.   
He couldn’t hold back a tiny moan escaping his lips when their lower parts came in contact, only separated by the thin fabric of their boxers as the kiss grew more frantic and both ground their hips together searching for more friction against their hard erections.

“I.. Alec.. “, Magnus tried to say but his mind was short-circuit as Alec moved down to nibble and suck a hickey on his collarbone while stroking Magnus side with one hand.

“How.. do you want this?”, Alec asked quietly and looked up to Magnus who had his eyes closed, trying to ease his breathing.   
Alec smiled and kissed Magnus jaw while leaning on one elbow not to crush Magnus under his weight.

“I want you in me.”

Magnus opened his eyes and their eyes locked then Alec lunged forward to capture his lips again, this time sucking his bottom lip, biting it carefully, which made Magnus moan again and he pushed his hips up to grind against Alec’s thigh.

“Get on your back”, Alec whispered into Magnus ear and a shiver ran down Magnus spine as he did so, his eyes never leaving Alec who moved to the nightstand and put lube and a condom next to them on the bed.   
He grinned and reached for Magnus briefs, slowly pulling them over his ass and down his thighs while Magnus pressed his lips together at the friction of his already aching member against the bedsheets. Alec tossed the piece of clothing aside, then he run his hands up Magnus thighs, scraping his nails over the skin just a bit and grinned when Magnus let his head fall forward, groaning lowly.

“I thought you.. _hng_ ”, Magnus started but inhaled sharply when he felt Alec press a kiss to one cheek while one of his fingers brushed over his rim, barely touching it.

“You thought what?”, Alec asked with an amused grin as he continued kissing up Magnus spine.

“I really thought you were a virgin but.. _ah_ ”, Magnus gritted out but gasped again when he felt Alec’s fingertip pushing against his hole just a bit.

“Never said I was”, Alec chuckled as he pressed one last kiss to Magnus cheek, then he reached for the lube, and Magnus let out a long breath when Alec removed his finger from his entrance.  
He looked over his shoulder and watched Alec warm up the tube, then he coated three fingers and put the lube next to him.

“Relax”, Alec winked at him, then he spread Magnus ass with one hand and leaned down, licking the rim and blowing air against it.

Magnus inhaled sharply and cursed at the sudden feeling of Alec’s tongue and the cold air against him, and tried to keep his hips down desperately when Alec continued to lick over his sensitive skin.   
He let out a low moan when he felt one finger slowly pushing inside, gently circling and looked over his shoulder at Alec again.   
The way the light from outside shimmered on Alec’s pale skin left Magnus nearly breathless and he groaned when Alec pushed a second finger inside, scissoring them and moving in and out.

“I.. _fuck_ Alec..!”, Magnus whimpered when a third finger was added and Magnus felt how his cock was leaking precome all over the sheets below him. 

“Does this feel good?”, Alec asked and Magnus nodded frantically, gasping when Alec hit his sweet spot inside and his hips bucked up, only to be pushed down by Alecs hand again and he leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus shoulders.   
A shiver ran down Magnus spine as Alec kept reaching the spot over and over again and he whimpered, overwhelmed by the sensation of Alec working him open.

“Fuck.. I.. please.. I, I need you _now_ , please Alec”, Magnus begged and let out a shaky breath when Alec removed his fingers slowly, and he instantly felt empty, his body aching for more, his cock twitching almost ready to come just from Alec’s fingers.

“Turn around”, Alec said softly and Magnus obeyed, watching as Alec got rid of his boxers which had a rather large wet spot at the front and his cock bobbed up against his stomach, glistening with precum when he reached for the condom. Before he could open it, Magnus leaned up and grabbed the package from Alec’s hand, which made the other arch his eyebrows up, but he stayed silent and nodded.

Magnus teared it open, grabbing Alec’s member and then Magnus leaned up, kissing Alec deep and demanding as he rolled on the condom ever so slowly.   
Alec let out a moan into Magnus mouth as the other one continued to stroke Alec’s cock and when they broke apart, Alec let his head fall against the crook of Magnus neck.

“If you keep going, this is gonna end short”, Alec managed to breathe out and Magnus laughed, then he reached for the lube and coated Alec’s member.

“I wouldn’t dare”, he teased and bit Alec’s earlobe lightly, which elicited a low groan from the other one, then Alec suddenly pushed Magnus down again, crashing their lips together in a frantic kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.   
When they broke apart again, they were both breathing shallow, their foreheads resting against each other.

“ _Fuck_ ”, Magnus cursed and Alec smirked at him.

“Oh I plan to. The training session earlier was just the warm up”, he whispered, then he bit Magnus Adam’s apple playfully as he reached down and lined up his hard member against Magnus entrance while pushing one of his legs up.

Magnus inhaled deeply when he felt the tip of Alec’s cock press inside and closed his eyes for the initial sting of pain but as Alec pressed further in, the pain faded into a delicious full feeling and they both stayed still, panting against each other when Alec was bottomed out, fully pressed against Magnus.

“Are you okay?”, Alec asked breathless and Magnus nodded, his eyes pressed close, not daring to speak when he felt like never before.

The feeling of Alec inside him, both of their bodies pressed against each other made him shiver, his heart was pounding like crazy and he grabbed the sheets with his hands hard.   
The way Alec was breathing against his neck told him, he was feeling the same sensation.   
It just felt.. _right_.

After a few minutes, Alec carefully moved out, then pressed in again, slowly circling his hips to give Magnus time to adjust to the intrusion and the other one let out a whimper by the sensation of the slow movement.

Alec mind was racing as he started to move faster, the drag and pull of Magnus around him making him see stars and he groaned when Magnus wrapped both legs around Alec, scraping his nails down his back. It encouraged Alec to nearly fully pull out and slam bag in, which made him hit Magnus prostate straight on and the other moaned and cursed his name, writhing under him, begging him to do it again and move faster.

Alec buried his head in the crook of Magnus neck again as he pounded into him relentlessly, his hands grabbing onto the sheets next to Magnus head and he let out a throaty moan when Magnus pulled on his hair, making him bite his neck.

“Fuck Alec..! I’m.. I’m so close _fuck_ ”, Magnus breathed out, his cock leaking precome all over both of their stomachs and he held onto Alec’s shoulders tighter when he felt his orgasm build.

“Magnus I’m.. shit you’re so amazing”, Alec choked out and then he was coming, harder than ever before and he groaned Magnus name as the other clenched around him, his cum spurting out coating both their chests white and Magnus cursed, Alec’s name leaving his lips like a prayer over and over again.

They held onto each other in the aftershock of the overwhelming orgasm, until Alec managed to gather enough strength to move.   
Magnus whimpered when Alec pulled out, instantly missing the full feeling of his thick cock inside and Alec slumped on his side next to him, turning his head to lazily kiss Magnus.

After Alec had disposed the condom and gotten a wet washcloth from the bathroom to clean them, they were both lying on the bed, continuing the sweet kisses, with their feet tangled together and hands stroking patterns on the other ones body.   
Magnus moved closer to snuggle his head against Alec’s chest and let out a low sigh, making Alec smile.

“Can we stay here forever”, Magnus whispered and Alec let out a small laugh as he stroke Magnus hair slowly.

“But then I couldn’t beat you and win Wimbledon”, he whispered and Magnus let out a huff.

“You wish”, he mumbled and not soon after, they both feel asleep pressed against each other.

 

 

Alec woke up the next morning when he heard the shower going in the bathroom, and he couldn’t help but smile as he turned in the sheets yawning.   
He stretched his limbs and rested on his elbows as Magnus came walking out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and pushed back with the sweatpants low on his lips.

Magnus grinned as he approached the bed where Alec was still lying and leaned down to brush a light kiss to Alec’s lips.

“Good morning darling”, he whispered and Alec chuckled, then he pulled Magnus down to straddle his lap, deepening the kiss while massaging his scalp.   
Magnus moaned but then a loud noise made them brake apart alarmed.   
It was the front door slamming shut and they both stared at the person walking in on them with wide eyes.

Robert Lightwood.   
Looking really angry at the scene in front of him.

“Alexander, what do you think you’re doing?”, he asked angrily, crossing his arms with a grim look on his face. 

Both men stared at Alec's father in shock, but Magnus was the first to move and slid off Alec’s lap to stand next to the bed, shooting him an unsure glance.   
Alec looked at his father in disbelief.

“Dad, what are _you_ doing here?”, he asked but his father only shook his head.

“So this is what has been distracting you all the time. When your Mother told me about your training and the lack of concentration before the games, I never would have imagined you’d be so foolish to throw all your hard work away for some.. fun?”, he said with a harsh tone as Alec reached for his sweatpants, and he stood up glaring at his father.

“I still want it! I want to win Wimbledon, Dad”, he said firmly, shooting Magnus a quick look, then he looked back at his father.

“And this isn’t just some fun, so don’t talk about this as if you know me so well”, he gritted out but Robert shook his head.

“I’m waiting in the car downstairs, pack your stuff, both of you”, he stated, then he turned around and left them alone.   
Alec rolled his eyes and turned around to Magnus who was looking down at his feet.   
Suddenly Alec felt worried.

“Hey, you okay? I’m.. sorry it’s just. Ugh, my dad and the family heritage and this whole contest, it’s just..”, Alec stuttered but Magnus looked up and smiled at him.

“It’s okay and.. he’s right. We should get back.”   
Alec looked at him with a confused and hurt look.

“Yeah but.. you don’t regret it do you? This.. us, it’s.. not just fun to me”, Alec admitted as he watched Magnus shrug on a shirt from his closet.

“Magnus?”, he asked when Magnus didn't look at him, but then the other one turned towards him.   
His eyes looked so.. lost.   
Scared.

“I don’t know.”

 

Alec looked at him, trying to read his emotions, trying to recall the connection they had both felt last night, but then he nodded , pressing his lips together and moved towards the bathroom without another word.

They both got in the car of Robert and didn’t exchange a word until they pulled up in front of the hotel, where a crowd of paparazzi circled the car.   
Robert shot them a short glance, then he stepped out of the car, and tried to push the paparazzi away a bit.

Alec inhaled deeply, then he looked over to Magnus who was looking down at his hands, fidgeting with them.   
No one said a word until Alec spoke first.

“See you on the court”, he said, then he opened the door and fought his way through cameras flashing and shouting towards the entrance of the hotel.

 

 


	6. Don't go easy on me -- Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day, the match between Magnus and Alec.  
> Equal competitors.  
> Until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooop here I go again!
> 
> So, it's finally here, the match between our two lovely players, exactly what all of you had been waiting for!  
> I'm so excited to know what you think of how it ends?  
> One chapter left.. ehehehe :P  
> Enjoy! xxx
> 
> Thanks to the absolutely lovely and wonderful Daemonya who beta'd this!!!!  
> Love you and thank you so much!! x

Alec splashed his face with cold water for the fifth time when Jace entered the changing room with a furrowed brow.

“Hey, you okay? It’s time”, he said and Alec dried his face, looked into the mirror for the last time and then turned around to face Jace.

“I’m good. Let’s go”, he nodded. Jace held the door open for him and together, they made their way through the hall towards the entrance of the court.

As soon as they were near, people started shouting questions at them as there were paparazzi waiting for him. He tried to block out the shouting but he couldn’t help but catch some of it.

_Where did you go after the party with Magnus Bane in your car?_

_Are you and Magnus Bane a couple?_

_Are you gay?_

Maryse was at Alec’s side instantly and dragged him away from the roaring crowd. They stopped when Magnus emerged from the opposite side of the hall from a changing room and for a second, they locked eyes. Determined.

“Good luck”, Jace said and nodded at Magnus who just nodded, his gaze still on Alec.

“Thanks”, he finally said. Then the groundsman showed them a sign to enter the field, and Alec started walking behind Magnus out on the court.

They settled their bags and water bottles by their chairs, then the sign for the beginning was being shown. Just before Magnus walked away, Alec quickly took a step towards him and caught his wrist, making Magnus turn in surprise.

“Don’t go easy on me”, Alec said with a steady and firm voice and Magnus looked at him for a few seconds, then he smirked at him.

“Never. Good luck Alexander.”

 

The first round started and both players showed their very best game, sending the ball over the net on the court with strength and full of power, and it seemed like they were quite equal. Magnus was strong with serves and got a lot of points, but Alec was scoring as well, determined to win the game.  
The whole court was pulsing with energy and tension.

 

When the third break was held, with both players at nearly the same amount of points, Alec sat down drinking some water, and so did Magnus as both caught their breath.

The match was thrilling and exhausting, longer than usual with the fourth set starting, as Magnus was a hard competitor and Alec was trying to focus back on what his mother had taught him during training. He knew he was doing good, but somehow his concentration wasn’t clear, so his eyes searched for his sister in the crowd.

Alec knew she would be there to watch his game, her own only on the next day, semi-finale as well, and he somehow knew her presence was making it easier for him to get his head back in the game.

It had been like that before, when they had been younger, the presence of the other twin at one game had changed the game completely for both of them. Then he spotted her, up on the balcony there she was, grinning down at him.

He got this.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, quiet please. Fourth set, Lightwood to serve.”

Magnus shot Alec a short look, then both players took position again and Alec narrowed is eyes, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he threw the ball high up in the air and put as much strength into the hit as he could.

“Fifteen love”, the voice sounded and Alec exhaled slowly.

He got this.

He could win this!

 

And for some reason, Alec was able to turn it around. He didn’t know why, but from that point on, he made lucky hits and scored more. 

Thirty.

Forty.

Then finally - Matchball Lightwood.

Alec closed his eyes for a second, and exhaled slowly, then he threw the ball up and hit it as hard as he could. But this time Magnus got it right and the ball came flying back, so Alec lunged forward and…

 

_\---Pain---_

 

The whole crowd gasped, everyone staring at Alec, who stumbled forwards and crashed into the barrier next to the court after missing the ball.  
He was lying on his back, his face grimacing as he tried to get up.

“ **Fuck**...”, he cursed under his breath as another sharp sting shot through his lower back and he choked  on air.

“Mr. Lightwood, are you okay?”, one of the umpires, who had rushed to his side, asked and Alec tried to even his breathing, avoiding to move too much, and he saw Magnus in the distance, a genuine worried look on his face.  
And something else.  
Fear.

“It’s... my back”, Alec said with a shaky voice and another guy, a paramedic, knelt down next to him.

“Can you get up?”, he asked and Alec swallowed hard.

“I... I’m not sure”, he answered.

 

*******

 

Izzy was squeezing Jace’s hand so hard he felt the pain shooting right through it.

“Oh my god, what’s happening, Alec”, she choked out, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her twin brother struggling to get up after the nasty fall against the barrier.

“Come on, Alec, one more point, just one”, she whispered, holding onto Jace even stronger.

“Iz, stop, you’re hurting me, he can’t hear you, ooooow”, Jace protested but his gaze was also on Alec and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw him get up and walk a few steps, though quite unsure ones.

“See, he’s gonna be alright, he’s fine”, Jace tried to soothe Izzy but she still had her hand over her mouth.

“Oh my god. One more point”, was all she said as she stared at Alec’s pained face down on the court.

 

*******

 

Magnus had been struggling with the fourth set, his concentration lacking more the longer the match went, but had got Alec’s matchball quite good.

But then he had seen Alec fall, his eyes widening as he had to watch Alec’s face grimace in pain as he hit the barrier and then struggling to stand up. For only a second, he saw Alec’s eyes glancing towards him, and Magnus couldn’t stop staring at him.

He let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he held as Alec had gotten up, still grimacing and stroking his back.  
Alec had only one point to score left.

And Magnus had promised not to go easy on him.

 

******

 

Alec threw the ball up and hit it, grimacing in pain as it shot through his back, and the ball hit the net, making him frown.

No.

He could do this.  
Ignore the pain. Keep going.

One more point.

 

Alec inhaled slowly, his gaze locking with Magnus on the other side of the court for a second, then he threw the second ball, sending it flying with as much strength as he could bring up.

 

Magnus missed it.

 

“Game, set, match, Lightwood. Lightwood wins four sets to love”, the umpire announced and Alec dropped his racket, his hands coming up in his hair and he was gasping for air, as the crowd went crazy and cheered at him.

He spun around as he saw Izzy running towards him out on the court and she tackled him, tears in her eyes.

“Oh my god, Alec! Never do this again, never, you hear me?”, she shouted and he laughed as Jace reached him as well, hugging him carefully.

“Man, what a game, I can’t believe this. You’re in the finale! How is your back?”, Jace cheered and Alec nodded, turning his head to see Magnus standing next to his bag.

“I’m... it’s okay. Sorry, I’ll be right back”, he said and walked over towards the other player, holding out his hand.  


“Great game”, Alec said and Magnus looked up, nodding.  


“You too, congratulations”, he said, then Izzy grabbed Alec’s arm as Jace shouldered his bag and they dragged him away from the court and away from Magnus.

Maryse insisted on immediate medical treatment for Alec, even though he insisted he was fine with only a bit of pain in his lower back, but his mother just shot him a stern glare and he obeyed. So, he had no choice but to go back to the hotel and wait for the doc as Maryse did the press conference without him, avoiding all questions about Alec and Magnus on purpose. She was still really, really angry with him, as she had told him before the training that morning.

She had told him she couldn’t understand how he could be throwing all the hard work away just like that, while his father sat next to him with an equally grim expression on his face as his wife.  
Alec had kept quiet. Because all he could think about was the night he had spent with Magnus in Brighton.

And there was another thing. He wasn’t sure why his dad was here.

 

*******

 

“Do you feel this?”, the doctor asked as he placed a small needle on Alec’s bare back and Alec yelped, while trying hard not to move his body as he was lying on his bed in his hotel room, Izzy next to him and Jace on one of the chairs in front of the window.

“Right, I’m making no promises, but you should be able to play the finale in a few days. Try not to move too much until then”, the doctor said and Alec huffed in frustration. Jace raised his eyebrow at him.

“No more escaping and fun activities with Magnus in your flat then, huh”, he teased, earning a deathly glare from Alec.  
Jace rolled his eyes, but Izzy punched him in the side.

“Stop it, you have no right to say that to him”, she scolded but Jace only shrugged.

“Oh, come on, love is bullshit, and it was risky from the start. I mean you were competitors, you gotta focus on the match now. You’re gonna win Wimbledon!”, he said and Izzy sighed, shaking her head and looked at Alec.

“Look, I know it’s hard but it’s gonna be okay. You’ll be fine”, she tried to encourage her brother but he kept quiet as the doctor pulled out the needles.

A faint knock on the door made everyone turn their heads and Izzy was the one to get up and look through the spyhole.

“Is it mom? Cause I’m not ready to get another lecture just now”, Alec groaned as he slowly got up, shrugging on a shirt but Izzy shook her head.

“It’s... Magnus”, she said and Alec’s head spun around.

“What?”

She shrugged and raised her eyebrows. 

“Dude, no. He dumped you, don’t do this now”, Jace said but Alec held up his hand, then he stepped towards the door yanked it open.

 

Magnus was a bit startled by the sudden movement in front of him, but caught himself quickly, staring into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes.

“Hi. I... Uh”, was how Magnus started, fidgeting with his hands.

“Hey”, was all Alec was able to say, everything that had happened the last few days suddenly rushing back to his head.  
He had missed him so much, even for just one day.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

 


	7. Fighting it off in more than one way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec won the game against Magnus, they go out to talk but..  
> It doesn't turn out how they wanted it.  
> And then Alec hears something about his parents and has to step in between a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaa, look at that, a new chapter and I also added another one??  
> Is it christmas yet?!
> 
> Hello lovelies, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter full of soo much DRAMA before the grand finale of the story.  
> The last chapter is already written and in my betas hands so that one will be posted tomorrow!! :)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xx  
> ** HUGE THANKS to my awesome beta @Daemonya !!! Thank you!!
> 
> Also have you seent his AMAZING aesthetic by @LadyKlaus ????? http://ladyklaus92.tumblr.com/post/151109488793/aesthetic-inspired-from-game-set-and-match  
> Seriously amazeballs!  
> Thank you so so much!! :) x

“Give me a few minutes”, Alec nodded, then he closed the door again, turned around and shot his siblings a quick glance.

Jace shook his head forming a soundless ‘no’ but Izzy just rolled her eyes, stood up and patted his shoulder.

“I’ll be down at the court, preparing for tomorrow, and _Jace_ will accompany me, right? Take all the time you need, and I’ll see you tomorrow at my game”, she smiled, shot Jace a deathly glare and he quickly got up, shrugging.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you...”, he mumbled as he walked past Alec. Izzy opened the door, making Magnus, who was still waiting outside, jump a little, but she smiled gently at him giving him a quick nod.  
Alec grabbed his jacket and key card, then he looked at Magnus.

“Wanna go for a walk?”, he asked, and Magnus nodded. 

They left the hotel through the delivery entrance after Alec gave the staff a few pounds, and they managed to get away without getting noticed by the crowd of people in front of the hotel.  
They walked a short distance, until they reached a little park, and just walked in silence next to each other.  
Alec didn’t know what to say, as they had parted rather unpleasant after the two days in Brighton, and he was unsure what Magnus was thinking. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they continued the silent walk, but Magnus cleared his throat eventually.

“Uhm... how’s your back?”

Alec shrugged.  
“Not bad, but not good either. The doc said I should be able to play in a few days.”

“Huh. That’s good. You know who you’re gonna play against yet?”

“Not yet, second semifinal is tomorrow.”

“Right.”  
They fell in silence again, and Alec let out a soundless sigh.  
He was getting more frustrated the more they walked without really talking, so he stopped, turning to face Magnus.

“Why did you come with me to Brighton?”, he asked, and Magnus looked at Alec with an unsure look in his eyes.

“I... wanted to spend time with you again after the first night”, he answered, but Alec crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Really? Cause when my Dad came, I basically told you I like you and you... you seemed to regret it.”

Magnus inhaled slowly, not daring to look away. Alec looked straight at him.  
“Did you regret it?”, he asked, and when Magnus didn’t answer, Alec felt how he got angrier by the second.

“Can you say anything at all? Did you even care about me at all? Because to me, it looks like you just used me to fool around for a bit and vanished as soon as any problems appeared”, he snapped and Magnus gaped at him in shock.

“Are you serious?”, he nearly shouted back at Alec, who glared at Magnus.

“Well you didn’t give me any reason to believe otherwise, did you?”

“You don’t know me and you have no right to say this”, Magnus growled, but Alec let out a humorless laugh.

“You know what? My Dad was right. How could I have believed this meant anything for even a second?  
Love means nothing in tennis. Zero. It only means you lose.  
And look at me now! I lost my focus and I got injured.”

Alec stared at Magnus, who had his brows furrowed in anger and seemed to struggle to keep calm.

“I never intended for you to... look, I’m sorry I backed out like this but I thought it would be the best for you and we still had to compete against each other so...”, Magnus started, but Alec interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

“Oh right, you know I love it when people do this. Decide about my life for me. You know what? You don’t know me either, so let’s end this right here, before anything really started. It meant nothing, right? Just a little ‘fooling around’. I have to help my sister train now, so you’ll excuse me”, Alec snapped, then he turned around without another word, leaving Magnus standing.  
He didn’t come after him.

 

When Alec passed a newspaper shop on the way back to the court, he saw various tabloids with photos of him and Magnus and headlines that made him even angrier. So the rumors were already spreading.  
Great.

When Alec reached the court, his mobile rang. It was his mother.

“Hey Mom, I’m on my way to the court to help Izzy prepare”, he said and his mother sighed.

“I gather you saw the papers already, right? Raphael is preparing a statement you need to read. Come to the restaurant at 9 tonight”, Maryse said and Alec sighed.

“I’ll be there, see you”, he answered, then he hung up and went to get his shoes from his changing room.

Izzy and Jace were on the court when Alec arrived, Izzy practicing her serve and Jace giving her tips.  
They both stopped and looked at Alec with raised eyebrows. He just shook his head and Jace pointed a finger at him.

“I told y...”, he started but gasped when one of Izzy’s balls hit him in the chest.

“Ow!”, he protested but Izzy only glared at him.

“Stop it”, she hissed, then she turned to Alec.

“You okay?”, she asked, and Alec nodded.

“Yes, just… don’t ask. I need distraction and I want to help you, too. Anything you need to work on?”, he said and with those words, they dropped the issue.

 

_________

 

Jace and Alec took their seats in the box above the court, as the game was about to start. Izzy was playing against Lizzie Bradbury, the current number two of the world, and Alec knew she was nervous. They had stayed on the court the day before until Alec had to leave for the meeting with Maryse and Raphael.

In the meeting, Raphael had shown him the statement they were going to release regarding the Brighton incident. As the paparazzi had only seen Alec and Magnus leave the event together, but had no clue to where they had gone until Robert had brought them back, they were going to deny any rumors that there was anything between them.

Raphael had explained that he was trying to protect them both by doing so and Alec agreed to the statement.

It made Alec’s heart sting, but he swallowed it, trying not to think about their fight.

Focus. 

 

“Wow, Izzy really is determined today. Look at her comebacks!”, Jace said, watching in amazement as Izzy scored yet another ball, throwing her fist in the air with a grin.

“She’s amazing, if she continues like this, she’ll win with like two sets and Wimbledon with a wink”, Alec agreed, watching his sister proudly.  
Jace nodded, but then frowned slightly.

“Wait, but didn’t that woman win yesterday, the American one who’s like a real bitch”, Jace said and Alec blinked.

“What? Who do you mean?”, he asked and Jace took out his mobile, searching for a few moments, then he showed Alec the scores of the women’s-semi-finals the day before. Alec inhaled sharply.

“Camille Belcourt is in the finale?”, he asked, and Jace nodded.

“Won three sets without turnover. She’s badass on the court, though a real personality off it”, he scrunched his nose and Alec nodded slowly.  
“I met her.”

Jace raised an eyebrow.  
“ When?”

“At the event a few days ago. She’s... Magnus’ ex.” Jace gaped at Alec.

“Are you serious? Wait, didn’t they break up over a big cheating debate? I heard things about that...”, he said, and Alec cringed.

“Can we not talk about Magnus, please”, he said, and Jace shrugged.

“Okay. Wow, GO IZZY!”, he shouted and clapped as Izzy had her first match ball of the set.

________

 

“Holy SHIT, Izzy you nailed it!”, Jace shouted after the game, as Izzy entered the hall behind the court, where she had won the game. She was now in the finale. Alec took her bag and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Iz! We’re both in the finale!”, he cheered, and Izzy laughed with them until Maryse appeared.

“Isabelle, press conference. Alec, we’ll meet on the court at 3 later. Your game got scheduled in two days. Go prepare yourself”, she said, and Alec nodded.

“Go IZZY!”, Jace yelled after the two women and laughed as Izzy winked at him over her shoulder before entering the press room.

“Right, wanna go for a run before you train?”, Jace asked, and Alec nodded. 

“Definitely!”

 

“Ball higher, come on Alec! Give me your best serve!”, Jace shouted at him over the court, as Alec prepared yet another hit.  
Maryse was watching from the side, ever so often instructing Alec to do something different.  
They continued the training for a few hours, then she nodded satisfied at him.

“Very good, Alec. How is your back?”, she asked, and he shrugged.

“Hurts a bit, but it’s okay. I’m good”, he assured her, and she nodded.

“You should get some rest now, so you can train again tomorrow. We’ll meet here at 9AM.”

Alec nodded, then he took his bag and left the court to get back to his hotel room. When he flopped down on his bed after taking a hot shower, he saw a text from Izzy on his phone from just a few minutes ago. He smiled when he opened it, as it was a picture of Izzy in sweatpants and a box in her hands reading the caption ‘Pizza-party?’ over it.

‘On my way’ he texted back, grabbed his key card and phone, and then left to make his way to Izzy’s room. She grinned when she opened the door for him, and hugged him.

“Thank you for being at my game today”, she smiled as they settled on her sofa, and she handed him a box with his favorite pizza.

“Of course, you played amazing. I’m really proud of you, and would you have imagined this? Two Lightwoods in the finale?” He laughed, and Izzy nodded.

“We’re gonna kick their asses! Though, I really hate to have to meet Camille on the court again. She’s just so...”, Izzy trailed off, but waved her hand. Alec snorted and nodded, chewing a piece of pizza.

“I know. I met her.”

“At the event, right? She’s Magnus ex”, Izzy pointed out, and Alec nodded again.

“Yeah, Magnus tossed my drink at her at the event, and then we... left.” He took another bite, and Izzy looked at him from the side.

“What happened yesterday?”, she asked carefully, but he shrugged.

“We got in a fight, and... I ended whatever we had.”

“Oh.”

Alec let out a long sigh and glanced at his sister.

“It’s okay. I mean, it wasn’t really anything serious, so… never mind. It’s over.” 

She studied his face for a few moments, tilting her head slightly.  “ You really liked him, didn’t you?” 

Game, set, match Isabelle Lightwood. She knew him better than anyone else, even himself.

“Yeah.”

Izzy smiled softly at him.  
“I’m sorry. And I saw the papers today as well as your statement...”, she said, and Alec frowned.

“Yeah, Raphael set that one up. But they’re on me either way”, he sighed, and Izzy nodded.

“Topic change. Mum told me today your game is set for in two days, and bad news: so is mine. We start at the same time, so neither will be able to watch the other’s game”, she sighed, and Alec looked at her in surprise.

“Exact same time? That’s unfortunate. And it sucks, I really wanted to watch you slay Camille. Damn.” Izzy chuckled and shook her head.

“We’ll have to force Jace to rotate between games, holding up signs to show each other’s scores, then”, Alec suggested, and Izzy laughed nodding excitedly.

“Definitely! But... how is your back?” She suddenly got a worried expression on her face.  
Alec smiled gently and shrugged.

“I’m good, don’t worry”, he assured her, but she tilted her head slightly.

“You can’t lie to me, but I’m gonna believe you for now. Just promise me to be careful, okay?”, she said, and he smiled.

“I will, thanks Iz.”

 

When Alec made his way back to his room later, he stopped in his tracks as he exited the elevator and heard loud voices through the hall recognizing the voices of his parents. He walked nearer slowly, but stopped when he noticed they were fighting.

“I can’t believe you let Alec get away with this so easily! He nearly risked his whole career with that affair with this _guy_ ”, Robert hissed at Maryse, and Alec pressed his back against the wall not able to do anything but eavesdrop.  


“Alec wouldn’t risk his career and he makes his own decisions”, Maryse snapped back, and Alec heard Robert scoff.  


“Right, and who are you again? As his coach and  _mother_ _,_ you shouldn’t encourage him to act so carelessly! You are supposed to keep an eye on him at all times! And that player... what if the press had gotten pictures of them in Brighton? What if he had gone to them himself to get money?”

“Who exactly is the one being a great example here? You’re the one filing for divorce to get together with that player girl _half your age_!”, Maryse said, and suddenly, the curtain fell from Alec’s eyes. 

He had suspected something going on between his parents for some time now, his father being always absent, but now he knew the rumors he had tried not to believe were true, and in that moment Alec had heard enough.

“You’re divorcing?”, he said as he stepped around the corner, startling both his parents. He glared at his father, who narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t know what this is about, Alexander”, he started, but Alec cut him off.

“Oh, I heard it all. And you know what? It’s good you’re leaving, because honestly, I don’t want you here talking to Mom this way”, Alec said as he stepped next to his mother, hands in fists at his side, trying to calm down.

“Alec...”, Maryse started, but Alec shook his head firmly. Robert looked angrily at his son.

“Watch your tongue, young man, I am still your father”, he growled, but Alec only scoffed.

“As Mum said, I make my own decisions, and here’s one for you: Get the hell out of our life. Go live with that tennis girl”, he said.  


“You’re throwing everything away, Alexander, for what? That  **guy** ?”, he said with obvious disgust in his voice, and Alec had to slowly inhale and exhale to keep calm.

“Stop this, Robert! This has nothing to do with you, it’s Alec’s decision and his alone”, Maryse said angrily, and Alec looked over at his mother, a bit surprised at her defending him. Defending his sexuality.

“It will affect our whole family and it’s gonna be a big scandal in the press! It’s _disgusting_!”, Robert yelled, vaguely pointing at Alec and that was it.

“I think you should leave now, and if I find out you’ll attend mine or Izzy’s game in two days, I’ll have you thrown out by security myself, then you get your scandal”, Alec said threateningly, staring at his father. Robert glared at Alec for a few seconds, then he turned around and left.

Alec let out the breath he had been holding, then he turned towards his mother.

“Are you okay?”, he asked, and she nodded.

“Yes. I’m sorry you got into this fight, he...”, she started, but Alec shook his head.

“We’re better off without him. How long has it been?”, he asked, and she shrugged.

“I’ve known for a few months. We wanted to talk to you and Isabelle but didn’t want to burden you with that before the tournament.”

“It’s okay. I… did you really mean what you said? About me and... Magnus, I mean?”, he asked carefully, and Maryse smiled gently at him.

“Yes. Alec, I love you no matter what, and whatever decision you make, I’m here to support you. Though that trip to Brighton wasn’t a particularly good thing”, she scolded him, and he ran a hand through his hair.

“I know, and I’m sorry. It’s over now anyway. I’m fully focused on the match. And... actually, can I talk to you for a few seconds? I mean, not in the corridor...”, he said, and she nodded getting her keycard out.

 

When they were inside Maryse’s room, they both sat down at the big table, and she looked at him with eager eyes.

“What is it?”, she asked gently, and Alec let out a shaky breath.

“It’s about... my future. I’ve been thinking about it for some time now”, he said, and Maryse sighed.  


“I worry about you and Isabelle a lot, you know. I know the pressure on you two from me and your father and the whole family. I’m sorry it’s troubling you this much”, she said, but Alec shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I love tennis, and I love you as our coach, and you’re trying everything to help us. But... it’s not what I want to do. I don’t want to become a coach, or join a club, or anything like that”, Alec said with a steady voice, looking at his mother. She nodded and placed her hand on top of his on his thigh, so he continued.

“Do you remember the old tennis court in Brighton, right next to the pier?”, he asked, and she nodded with a smile.  


“Yes, your grandfather took you there nearly every day, when we still lived there”, she said, and he smiled about the happy memory.

“Yeah, he showed me how to play there and I loved it. That’s what got me thinking, when I moved back there and visited it again. When I took a walk down there on that first day, I saw some kids playing by the court, and I got an idea. I want to help kids who got astray, who got in trouble, to get back on the right track with sports. I remember the happy feeling I got when I started playing, and I want to help with what I have.”

Alec looked up at his mother, who had teary eyes, and she smiled.  
“It sounds wonderful, Alec. I’m so proud of you, of this decision you’re making”, she finally said, and Alec raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not... angry I don’t want to continue the family heritage?”, he asked slowly, but Maryse shook her head.

“I’m proud to have such a selfless son”, she said, and Alec let out a laugh as a tiny tear fell down, and he wiped at his eyes.

“Thanks mum. I... really wanted to tell you this for some time now. Thank you.”

“I’ll always support you, no matter what, Alec. I want you to be happy, both, you and your sister.”

They both stood up and shared a hug, then Alec rubbed the back of his head.  
“Right, uhm... I’m gonna get some sleep now. See you tomorrow at breakfast?”, he asked and Maryse stroked Alec’s cheek lightly and nodded.

“Yes. Goodnight, Alexander.”

 

 


	8. I said, I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the big finale of Wimbledon is here.  
> Alec against Peter Colt.  
> Izzy against Camille Belcourt.  
> Who's going to win? And what will happen with Alec and Magnus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys, the end!! I really can't believe it!  
> Since everything today is Shadowhunters because of NYComic Con I just HAD to post this today!   
> (#MalecForever and god, the trailer killed me. *le sigh* )
> 
> Wow, who would have thought the story would get this big? Not me! But I had such a great time writing this, it was so much fun and your reactions were the best to read, you guys are so awesome!  
> I hope all of you had a fun time reading this story and thank you for leaving kudos and comments, or simply reading it, it all made me so so happy! xx
> 
> Enjoy this, I hope you'll like how I chose to end it and check out my other stuff ;)  
> Find me on tumblr here: everydayisonfire.tumblr.com  
> I'm always happy to talk or fangirl or whatever!! x
> 
> THANK YOU @Daemonya who beta'd this and commented and helped me get this one right!! Lots of love xxx

Alec sat on a bench in the dressing room of the court, his head leaning back against the wall. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

The last two days had been extremely stressful, with training and preparing for the finale, but also because of the press who had leaped at him with the whole Magnus story. Questions and assumptions from every direction had made it hard for him to fully focus and he felt tired. 

Jace entered the room with a nod in Alec’s direction. It was time.

“Are you okay? You look on edge”, Jace asked, but Alec just pushed past him with his bag around his shoulder.

“I’m fine. I got this”, he gritted out, and Jace shrugged.   


“Okay. Maryse texted me, she’s at Izzy’s game, and we’ll switch places after the first set. Look out for your back, okay?” 

Alec simply nodded as he stopped at the entrance to the court, his competitor now opposite of him. Peter Colt, currently 11 th of the world.   
Alec got this.

“Gentlemen”, the umpire said, and both players moved forward entering the court, where a loud cheering crowd was going wild. Alec placed his bag on his bench, looking up to see Jace appear in the box, holding up a thumb.   


He got this.

 

\------------

 

Izzy walked out of the dressing room, down the hall to the entrance of the court. She was focused after one last prep talk with Maryse, but she was also thinking of Alec.   
As she stopped opposite of Camille, she looked up, trying not to show her wandering mind, but Camille was already smirking.  


“So we meet again. You know, I tried to warn your brother about Magnus, but he just didn’t listen, and got his little heart broken. What a tragedy. Good thing I was there to keep Magnus company afterwards. He still is incredible... Oh by the way, how is Ale’s weak back?”, she smirked with an evil grin, and Izzy balled her hands to fists at her side, trying to remain calm.  


“It’s nice to know you still try to play dirty, so you have a shot at winning. But you don’t. Have fun losing, Camille. By the way, how’s the weak mind?”, was all Izzy snapped back, then the umpire gave the signal to enter and Izzy started walking away from Camille onto the court to a cheering crowd.

She got this.

 

–------------

 

Alec was giving it his all, hitting ball after ball across the court, but Colt was good. Really good.   
Alec had lost the first set already, and it wasn’t going well for him now either, as Alec missed yet another ball, the first set point for Colt in this set. And his aching back wasn’t making it easier for him either.   
He cursed silently and gripped the racket harder, pacing back to his place to wait for the hit. His focus was skidding and there was nothing he could do. 

As Colt threw the ball, Alec prepared for the shot, but he missed and cursed again, this time loudly, as the umpire called the end of the second set for Colt. 

With a sigh, Alec sat down on his bench and took a few sips of water, then he looked up towards the crowd. So many faces were watching him. Then he saw Jace up in the box, holding up his mobile and his thumb. Meaning Izzy was winning. And he was not. 

And then he realized, somehow it was okay.  
Because suddenly Alec felt like it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Not the game, not Wimbledon. All he wished for in that moment was that one person would be watching, cheering him on and smiling at him, like he had when they had been down by the court next to the pier.

He missed Magnus.

“Third set, Colt to serve”, the umpire announced, and Alec took a deep breath, ignoring the sting in his lower back. 

Focus.

 

\---------

 

Izzy was winning.   
She was hitting ball after ball, playing the game with a strength like never before, and she could see Camille struggling on the other side of the net as Izzy scored yet another point. Set point.

It was the end of the second set, Izzy had won the first one already and she took a deep breath, threw the ball up in the air and… scored.

Camille yelled out loud at the umpire as Izzy took a seat at her bench, and Camille glared at her from the other side. Izzy just smirked.

She got this.

 

\---------

 

“Third set, set point Lightwood. Quiet please”, the umpire announced and Alec took a deep breath. He had managed to score to get a set point, but he knew as well as the crowd there wasn’t much of a chance to win this, but Alec actually didn’t care.   
He knew he wanted to talk to Magnus after his game, winning or not. 

Alec tried to concentrate but missed the set point, his mind focused rather on the upcoming conversation than the tennis match. His focus was broken. It took only a few points for Colt to catch up and make it to his match ball.

 

“Game, set and match, Colt. Colt is the winner of Wimbledon. Thank you, gentlemen”, the umpire announced, and the crowd around them went wild, cheering as Alec let out a shaky breath, the exhaustion hitting him. He had lost. But it didn’t matter. 

All he wanted was to talk to Magnus.

 

As Alec entered the dressing room to drop his bag, Jace came inside slowly with a raised eyebrow.  


“Are you okay? I’m so sorry”, he said slowly, but Alec waved his hand in the air.  


“I’m fine. Is Izzy’s game over yet?”

“No, it’s still going. Fourth set just started.” 

Jace narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Are you sure you’re okay? How is your back?”, he asked again, and Alec nodded firmly.

“I told you I’m fine, really, I want to watch Izzy, so let’s go.”

 

Maryse hugged Alec as he got into the box with Jace.

“Alec, I’m so sorry you lost”, she said with a frown, but Alec shrugged it off.

Somehow it really didn’t bother him that much.   
He just lost Wimbledon but it didn’t matter.

“It’s okay, how is she doing?” he asked instead and Maryse pointed at the score.  


“One set point to go. Belcourt is a tough opponent.”

Alec nodded and looked down to where Izzy was waiting for the serve.

“Come on Izzy”, Alec mumbled as he watched Camille make the hit.

 

“Game, set and match, Lightwood. Isabelle Lightwood wins Wimbledon”, the umpire announced, and Alec and Jace yelled and jumped in the box after the last excellent hit from Izzy, the one Camille missed and that settled it.   
Camille was throwing a fit down at the court, screaming at the umpire in a rage while Izzy smirked and waved at the fans.  


“Oh my god, she won! Izzy won WIMBLEDON!”, Jace yelled, and Alec cheered with him, then they both rushed out of the box, down to the entrance of the court to wait for her, closely followed by Maryse. 

After shaking hands with a furious Camille, and cheering and clapping with the crowd, Izzy grabbed her bag and headed to the exit, where Alec, Jace and Maryse were already waiting.  
Without thinking anymore, Izzy ran towards them, tears in her eyes, dropped her bag and Alec swiped her up in his arms, whirling around.   


“You WON! Holy shit, IZZY! You won Wimbledon!”, he shouted, and Izzy laughed, hugging him back with a wide grin on her face, tears of joy falling freely.  


“Oh my god!”, was all she managed to breathe out as he set her down. Then her eyes went wide.  


“Your game! What about you, did you win?”, she asked, but Alec shook his head smiling.

“No. But it doesn’t matter. I realized something I wouldn’t have without your help. I’m going to talk to Magnus”, he said firmly, but Izzy frowned and Jace raised an eyebrow at him.

“Magnus left already”, Jace stated, and Alec looked at him in confusion.

“What?”

Izzy nodded.  


“He left last night for America. Alec, I’m so sorry.”

Alec nodded, trying to keep his breathing steady.  
“I… no. It’s okay. I’m... it’s okay. It doesn’t matter.” 

Maryse touched Alec’s arm gently as she looked at Izzy with a proud smile.

“Alec, Izzy, would you give interviews? The press is waiting”, she said and both siblings nodded.

 

 

Flashlights went off after Alec took a seat next to Maryse. Before that, Izzy had given her interview about her win, and then rushed off to accept her trophy. Izzy had insisted that Maryse stayed with Alec, and here he was now, sitting in front of so many press people. 

“Alec, you lost to Colt with a series of match balls against you, what went wrong with this game? Was it the injury?”, one guy asked.  


“A part of losing so many points was my injury, yes. But I just wasn’t able to get it right today. Second place is still big, so I’m still happy”, he answered and another guy stood up.

“Alec, there were many rumors in the papers in the last two days about you and your last opponent, Magnus Bane. Do you have a statement about this?”, the guy asked, and Alec swallowed.   
Raphael had released the statement denying the rumors involving Magnus, but it seemed like they didn’t fully buy it.   
And in that moment Alec made a decision.

Maryse was about to open her mouth, when he held up his hand.  
“I guess what you really are asking is, if I had an affair with Magnus”, Alec said, and he heard the people gasp, but the press guy kept looking at Alec.

“Your words, Alec. But yes, is it true?”, the guy asked, walking on a thin line but Alec just smiled, suddenly knowing what do to.  


“It is. And just to clarify this: I’m gay”, he said and all hell broke loose.

 

People shouted questions at him from all directions, and the security guys tried to calm everyone down, just as Maryse did the same.   
Alec leaned back in his chair, breathing slowly and watched the scene. He felt a rush of pride rush through him and smiled.   
He was finally out and it felt great.

After a few moments, the room got a bit quieter again, and the same press guy stood up again. Alec raised an eyebrow.

“So are you in a relationship now? Since Magnus left already...”, the guy asked, and Alec had to admit, the guy knew the tricky questions to ask.  


“No, we’re not”, Alec answered, when Maryse interrupted.  


“Enough of Alec’s private life now, this isn’t what this is about! Any more questions about the match or his plans now, after the tournament?”, she demanded, and Alec was glad she was at his side in this moment. He answered a few more questions about the upcoming advertisement, he was part of. Soon enough, the conference was over and he stood to leave. Just before he reached the door, the same press guy held him back again.   
Alec looked at him, and the guy smiled.

“I wish you all the best, and thank you for answering our questions today. I’ve been following your career for a while now. You truly are a great role model, especially after being so open today. I’m working for a magazine, and there’s this campaign with queer celebrities we’re working on, maybe you’d want to be a part of this? Here, my card, you can give me a call anytime”, the guy offered, and Alec took it, smiling.

“I will, thanks.”

Outside, Maryse hugged Alec and smiled at him.

“I’m so proud of you, Alec”, she said and he nodded. 

He did it.

 

\--------

 

  
“Alec, you look great! Ready to party?”, Izzy said after Alec opened his door for her. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a simple white shirt under it, as Izzy had suggested earlier.   
She knew he would feel better in something a bit more casual, and he appreciated it.

Izzy was dressed in a blue fitting dress, her hair straight, and looked absolutely stunning. Alec grinned at her as he closed the door, offering her his arm.  


“Ready when you are! You look beautiful”, he said, and she smirked.

“We’ll rock this party!”, she laughed, and together they made their way to the car outside, taking them to the place the party would take place.   
Tonight, they would celebrate Izzy’s win.

 

Alec was lingering at the bar, drinking a cocktail and he was already a bit buzzed. He had congratulated Peter Colt on his winning again, setting a date to play a friendly game against each other soon, and was now enjoying some time alone, when he saw Izzy approaching him with a determined look on her face.   
He raised his eyebrows at her in question, but she just pulled him with her out on the balcony. 

“Ow, Iz, what’s up? Hey!”, he grumbled, but she held out her hand.

“Give me your phone”, she demanded, and he reached inside his pocket, handing it over.

“What’s the matter?”, he asked, but she shushed him, and proceeded to search for something.   
When she found it, she showed him to sit down at a bench and handed the phone back. 

“Watch this, I’m gonna be inside, making sure no one disturbs you”, she said, then she turned on her heel and left him. Alec looked after her for a second, then he looked at the phone, where a video was set to pause.   
It was Magnus. 

With his heartbeat going faster, Alec pressed play.

 

“ _Everyone thought you would come far, and you did, but ultimately failed against Alec Lightwood. What was it that made this game more difficult?”, the interviewer asked._

“ _Well, I had a bit of luck in the quarters, and then against Alec, I played a more focused, passionate game. But he is an excellent player, so he won. Even when he got injured, he kept playing and that is what made his game so remarkable.” The interviewer nodded._

“ _Yes, and you did really good until then. There were a few rumors going around after the two of you left the event at the London eye, what do you say about this? Did you see his press conference where he came out this afternoon?”_

“ _I... I did but... Okay, I’m not in the habit of pouring my heart out on television or... pouring my heart out at all for that matter, but... you may have read about Alec and me being... involved so to speak, but I’d like to take this opportunity to set it straight, because it all got turned and twisted and the truth is... I let Alec down. I let him down and for that I will always be truly sorry.”_

 

Alec took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky, then he closed his eyes. When he heard someone clear their throat, he looked up and was met with Izzy’s eyes.  


“What are you going to do now?”, she asked, and Alec shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

“You should talk to him.”

 

\----------

  
Magnus jogged the last few meters to the entrance of his front yard, his gym bag around his shoulder, when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a car parked right in front of the house, blocking the entrance, but he wasn’t expecting anyone. Neither was his father, who was staying with him for a few weeks.

As Magnus came closer, he swallowed hard at the sight of the young man in a leather jacket, sitting by the steps to the door.

 

Alec.

 

He looked up and got up when Magnus walked closer, and smiled a small smile.

“Hey.”

Magnus just stood there like an idiot, unable to speak or move, but both turned around when the front door opened, and Magnus’ father appeared. He looked between the both of them, then at Magnus.

“I wanted to go out for a walk, and.. I see you got a visitor. I’ll see you later”, his father said, and smiled at Magnus, patted his shoulder, and walked past him. Magnus simply nodded.

After they both got inside, Magnus was just standing in the hall, swallowing hard before he walked into the living room and inhaled deeply.   
Then he turned around to face Alec, who stood a few steps away.  


“You left.”

Magnus swallowed, mesmerized by Alec’s sheer presence, but managed to nod.

“I… I wasn’t sure you wanted me there, so my coach arranged an early flight.”

“Izzy showed me your interview at the after party.” Magnus nodded again, and looked down at the floor, fidgeting with his hands.

“I meant every word. After I saw you coming out I... I just had to clear this up. I’m sorry I let you down and I’m sorry I left but I just…”, he started, but Alec shook his head and took another step forward, and Magnus head snapped up.

“You don’t have to apologize. Magnus, I love you. As soon as the game started I realized I wanted you to be there. I missed you. I wanted to talk to you so badly, because that fight was so dumb and…” 

Magnus stared at Alec in shock and grabbed his hand.  
“What did you just say?” 

“I said, I felt like something was missing, I missed you and the way you smiled at me when we were in Brighton..”, he explained, but Magnus interrupted him again.

“No, before that.” 

He looked at Alec with such a pleading and hopeful look, it made Alec’s chest clench. He sighed, stepping one final step closer, brushing his thumb over Magnus’ hand slowly.

“I said, I love you.”

Magnus let out a shallow breath and moved forward the last inch, burying his head in the crook of Alec’s neck, and pressed his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around Alec.

“Now that’s very good news. I thought I was alone in the love department and that I screwed up everything”, Magnus nearly whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Alec let out a small laugh as he slowly stroked Magnus’ back, inhaling his scent.  
“Well, turns out you’ve got company.”

They moved apart a bit and Magnus smiled at Alec, who returned the smile, gently caressing Magnus’ cheek.

“I’m sorry. For leaving. And for what I said in the park...” Alec shook his head.  


“It’s okay, and I’m sorry too. I was just so… confused. But I got it now. I told everyone, my mom, the world, that I’m gay. Nothing is stopping this now”, he said, and looked at Magnus.  


“If you want this of course..”, he added with hesistanty but Magnus smiled at him.

“I do. And I really missed you”, he admitted and finally moved forward, closing the distance between them, brushing his lips over Alec’s lightly and smiled into the kiss. 

They kissed for a few moments, just a sweet, unhurried and innocent kiss, then Magnus moved back a bit.

“You know, my father said he would cook dinner tonight, and he really makes the best chili con carne. If you’re not busy, you could maybe... join us?”, he asked, and Alec let out a small laugh.

“Well, I’m in town for a few more nights, so... I think I could manage. Under one condition though.”

“That is?”

“Would you like to come to Brighton with me for a while? I’m taking a break before Uni starts again, and I would like to... spend the time with you there.” Magnus grinned and nodded.

“I’d love to.”

“Well”, a voice came from the hall, making the both of them jump apart. Magnus father grinned as he walked closer, setting his keys down on the table next to the door.

“I’m guessing your boyfriend is staying for dinner then, since you made up? Brooding is finally over?”, he asked in amusement, and Magnus blushed.

“Dad, this is Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus father grinned, and shook Alec’s extended hand.  


“Nice to meet you, Alexander.” Alec smiled.

“Please call me Alec.”

 

\--------

  
They were all settled on the couch after the delicious dinner made my Magnus father, Magnus and Alec sitting next to each other and Asmodeus opposite of them, telling a story of Magnus first tennis match, which had Magnus blushing.

“Oh yes, he nearly threw the racket over the net with the last hit, he was so frustrated”, Magnus father laughed and Alec smiled at Magnus from the side.

“I can imagine. And he really went to the court at night and you had to search with the police for him?”, Alec asked and Asmodeus nodded.

“Yeah, his mother was so scared and angry at him, she grounded him for a week for disappearing at night. But that was when he started practicing with all he got, and won his first tournament. His mother and I were really proud.” Asmodeus smiled at Magnus, who blushed even harder.   
Then Amsodeus drowned the last bit of his drink and got up.

“I think I’ll call it a night now and leave you two to it. Alec, would you like to get lunch with us tomorrow? We were going to meet some of my old friends and if you’re free..?”, he asked and Magnus shook his head.

“Dad, he might got plans, he just got here today!”, he pleaded but Alec smiled and nodded.

“I’d love to, I’ll leave the number of the hotel where I’m staying so you can call me.”

“Wonderful. Good night then, boys”, Asmodeus said and with that he left the two alone.

Magnus let his head fall back with a sigh and Alec chuckled, as he moved closer, placing his hand on Magnus thigh.

“I’m so sorry about my Dad, he’s just.. a bit forward sometimes. Since my mum died, he always worries about me and tries to set me up and after what happened with Camille he.. worried even more. Sorry.” Alec shook his head as Magnus turned his head to look at him.

“It’s okay, at least he supports you. My dad.. is having an affair and is divorcing my mum. I walked in on them having a fight and he acted like an asshole about her and my sexuality and.. us. I told him to leave and never come back.”

Magnus tilted his head slightly and stroke Alec’s cheek lightly.  


“I’m sorry about that. Are you okay?”, he asked and Alec nodded.  


“Yeah. I had a talk with my mum afterwards and told her about my future plans, you know with the court in Brighton and helping kids and she was really supportive.”

“That’s great, it’s good to know your family got your back, at least the most part of them. I guess I have to thank Izzy for showing you the interview, huh?”, Magnus said and Alec nodded as he intertwined their hands, gazing at Magnus.

“She also booked me the flight to get here as fast as I could, and she talked to me about you. I realized with her help.”

“And I definitely have to thank her for beating Camille, and wow, Isabelle won Wimbledon! She’s badass!”

Alec laughed out loud and Magnus smirked at him, his arm around the back of the couch slowly stroking Alec’s hair at the back of his head.

“Yeah she is. She said she definitely wants to play a game against you some day.”

“I’m happy to oblige.”

Alec leaned forward and nuzzled Magnus neck slowly, as Magnus let his head fall back again and sighed.

“I love you”, he said and gasped when Alec gently nibbled at his pulse point, sucking on the skin.

“I love you too.”

Their lips met as Alec moved up a bit and Magnus continued to stroke Alec’s hair, which made a quiet sound escape Alec’s throat and soon, they were lying on the couch, pressed against each other, kissing.   
It felt so right, lying next to each other and finally embracing all the emotions between them.

When they had to come up for air again, Magnus kissed Alec’s jaw affectionately.

“Sleep over?”, he murmured, already sleepy and Alec smiled and chuckled.

“Yeah.”

They both fell asleep, curled up in each other in Magnus bed in sweatpants and it couldn’t feel more perfect.

 

********  
  


THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? I hope you liked this!  
> I would be stoked if you left some kudos or even a little comment! xxx
> 
> Check out this amazing aesthetic @LadyKlaus did for the story:  
> http://ladyklaus92.tumblr.com/post/151109488793/aesthetic-inspired-from-game-set-and-match
> 
> Than you so so much!!!!


End file.
